Control vs Power
by Koschei966
Summary: The Doctor arrives on a planet where people are slaves to someone claiming to be 'the Contoller', meanwhile a teenager called Forza meets a strange man calling himself the Master. I suck at sumaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter one

Maz Kazama helped me a lot with this story and has a similar one so she's not copying me or anything! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters (except the one's I created)

Um, you can give criticism as long as it's constructive but please don't flame, this is my first Doctor Who fic.

CHAPTER ONE

Vigilare sat down in front of a several large computer screens, he smiled at himself. This planet was good, it had resources he could sell and the people were strong. Physically, academically they were terrible. They were excellent slaves, and of course he could sell some off to other planets easily. It surprised him how much people would actually pay for a few servants, it made him quite wealthy really. So wealthy he'd bought another planet off it's previous owner. The natives in that were few in number but useful. For some reason they were all talented in maths. They made good accountants. It was funny, they were pretty stupid when it came to other activities.

He sighed, it had been around a year since he started ruling the first planet. Vigilare had enjoyed every second of it. The feeling of being in control of so many beings was so great. He could completely understand why his father loved it, it was (to him) the best feeling you could have. He admired him so much,he was so smart and powerful. Although,Vigilare wanted to see him again, the person he wanted to meet the most at that time was the Doctor. If he could defeat him, it would be priceless. He'd give anything to do that. Anything.

Forza was sitting on the green grass of a hill with the one person he could be around without becoming very quiet or extremely polite. She was lying down breathing in the air, staring at the clouds. Sixteen and graduating to become a lawyer (he was a prodigy) next year he loved days like this. It made him feel so good. It made her feel good too. But she was really quite different from him, "Don't you just want to see what's up there?" she asked for the fourth time that afternoon. Her

eyes always lit up when she talked about space. That's a strange thing to bring up again on a sunny day like this," he replied, not really answering her.

She smiled but asked again, "I always think about what it must be like. To explore something so VAST! You can't say you don't want to too, I mean how could you not?" Forza lay on the grass

beside her, 'hming thoughtfully. "Nah!" he said simply after minutes of thinking it over.

"Why not?" she cried, as if he was offending her.

"One, I'm not really interested in space, two, there is now way they'd allow a guy of my strength in a rocket. Three, Earth's great! You can live on it right? So why leave looking for trouble?" The long haired girl pouted, turning away from him, Forza looked at her fondly. "Just because I don't want to doesn't mean I don't think you should! If you want to do something, you should go for it Sara!"

Sara turned around to face him, "You don't need to tell me that! I'm going to be in space, first woman to," she paused."I'll go farther than anyone's ever been!" The teenager smiled, he really liked her determination, "I'm sure you will!"

"Hey faithful servants! This is day number 367 of my ruling over you! Isn't it fantastic!? For me, not for you, it must suck for you." Vigilare paused before continuing,"now, for a while there has been a man I want to beat. His name is the Doctor. He goes about in a blue police box. he first one of you guys to find me his where abouts get his or her freedom! You can do whatever you like to find him! But if you kill him," he paused smirking, the citizens couldn't see it but they knew he was smirking anyway. "I'll cut off all your fingers using a paper shredder then burn you alive. But first I'll make you watch that happen to all your family,friends and casual acquaintances. So good luck everyone!" He turned the speaker off and licked his lips slowly, these people were idiots but their were a lot of them. They might just find them. "Oh, Doctor, I hope you come soon, if you come my father might and I get to meet you too," he shuddered with joy.

After six hours of watching South Park Vigilare got bored. He turned on the speaker and began to speak through it again, "what's taking you so LONG! Hurry it up guys! I've only got six episodes left to watch left, I'll be bored and when I'm bored I have to find other ways to amuse myself!" He moaned.The Natives shuddered, they wouldn't be able to find the Doctor so quickly it was impossible. At least twenty of them would be killed horribly today if they didn't though. Most likely innocent children. He loved doing that, so much. Everyone had to obey him and they were sick of his sadistic leadership. But they knew him as The Controller, how they wished throw him but his defenses were to great. The Controller was in control of everything. But this time he seemed different, normally he had meaningless requests like getting old DVDs of Earth cartoons. Now he was asking for someone called the Doctor. Then wondered why, and how they could possibly find him. They had been given so little information,it seemed impossible.

Please r&r :s


	2. No Agatha Christie

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

CHAPTER TWO

"No, no, no!!!"the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS. She wasn't listening to him, she was just going to where she felt like. Either that or something was pulling her in, he wasn't sure but wherever it was seemed strange. The TARDIS appeared to be going to the year 4709, to a fairly

quiet galaxy. And if his history was correct, the planet they appeared to heading to was a nice, peaceful place. The Doctor found this rather confusing, why would the TARDIS be drawn to a place like that and anyway, he had had his hearts set on finally meeting Agatha Christie. With Martha or not. "We are not going there!" he told her, but she arrived just after he finishing that sentence. He muttered complaints under his breath but decided since they were their he may as well investigate on why she'd chosen there. Opening the door he was greeted by a smirking teenager holding a remote attached to a laptop. "I've waited soooo long for this! Welcome Doctor!" The Time Lord looked at the person standing in front of him, "Thanks but, do I know you?"

The young man put his hand on the middle of his chest, rubbing it slowly, "not really, no,

but I know YOU..." Quickly stopping he dropped the remote and walked up to the Doctor shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The Time Lord smiled, unsure. He seemed friendly, odd maybe but friendly. His voice was strange, it sounded rather like he had a sore throat but extremely

cheerful. It made him want to trust him, to think he was a really great guy. "I'm Vigilare," the Controller continued.

"Pleased to meet you Vigilare but could you tell me who you are?"

Smiling Vigilare looked into the Doctor's eyes, "what do you mean?" although he knew exactly

what he meant.

"You seem very familiar," the Doctor replied, it was something about the darkness in his eyes. They were far too old for a child. Vigilare gestured to a corner of the dark, computer filled room. "Before I answer can I show you something?"

Forza blinked twice, it was the middle of the night, he was in his bed staring at the ceiling having just woken up. The soft murmuring from his adoptive parents next door was too quiet to hear properly. The large window across from the end of his bed had it's curtains open, there were hundreds of stars showing that night. His friend Sara badly wanted to get out there, but he really didn't see the point. The stars looked beautiful enough when looking at them. Although something deep inside him wanted to, like he was curious on what was happening out there and he wanted to explore. Forza shook his head, dismissing it, Earth was more than good enough. He had a life here, and even if he wanted too he couldn't get out there. Still, a little voice in his head told him he should, "It's impossible, and stupid," he whispered.

The Doctor looked, mouth slightly open at the skulls and few bones, they weren't human,

but the bones most definatly came from children. He didn't have any reason to suspect him apart from the fact him acting strangely and holding being very familiar for some reason but he turned to

Vigilare. "What happened to them?" the Doctor asked, glasses on, inspecting the bones, "these are children."

"Burned with a special kind of acid I made," the Controller's hands brushed his hair back and

grinned, "worked like a charm too." The Doctor stood up facing him, eyes filled with horror.

"You done that?" The Doctor said despite the fact he'd already thought he had. "But, why? And why are you showing me?" Vigilare chuckled, his expression was too much. Soon, chuckling wasn't enough and he threw back his head and laughed clapping his hands. "Your just like my father told me! So very, curious and, well, heh! Good!" he leaned in, having to stretch up as he was much shorter than the adult Time Lord in front of him. "Or at least you act it, my dad told me about Galifrey. You let it burn!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, he realized everything suddenly, he knew why Vigilare was so familiar. "The Master..."

I've written the first five but I'll just put these two up for now... Please R&R! Third MIGHT be up later today depending on how bored I am.


	3. A Strange Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

CHAPTER THREE

Vigilare looked like a cat killing a mouse, "eh,heh... I'm his son, you can call me Vigilare or the Controller." The Doctor was surprised, even though the Master and Lucy were always very intimate but it still came as a shock. "Who was, or is your mother?" he couldn't be certain it was Lucy obviously, it could be anyone really. The Master had always been a bit of a ladies man it wasn't that hard to believe he may have got one pregnant. "Hm?" Vigilare moved his tongue around his mouth thoughtfully, "I guess it would have to be a woman who my father slept with, dunno. There's a lot of women in the the universe it's hard to tell... You see I never met her so how am I meant to know?" He said dismissing it, "So, Doctor! How do you want to do this?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly, "do what?"

"Well, how do you want me to beat you?" he replied, the Doctor stared at him, he was glad that he

wasn't alone in the Universe but horrified at the way Vigilare seemed to be having so much fun

even imagining defeating him. "Listen, Controller, we're the only two with Galifreyan blood in us.

We can't-" he stopped deciding he should choose his words carefully. Vigilare had already shown to be very like like his father. But the Controller was just staring at the Doctor like he was actually taking in what the Doctor was saying. "Can't try to hurt each other, we have to work together."

For a few seconds the Controller looked serious, then he made an amused noise, "Their would be more if you didn't burn them!" The Doctor clenched his fists, another similarity between

the Master and Vigilare, they taunted him about Galifrey at any possible opportunity. Suddenly, he

noticed the Controller shaking slightly. "What do you mean, Doctor? What do you MEAN?!" The Doctor tilted his head slightly, "What are you talking about?" Vigilare slammed his fist against a desk, "I'll kill you! You must've been there! You could've stopped it!" The Doctor looked at him with sad eyes, although was surprised to be honest with his reaction. If he had been completely like the Master he probably would've acted shocked for about a few seconds then shrugged it off. "Your dead Doctor. Dead." The Controller pushed a button on one of the laptops and the floor

de-materialized beneath his feet then disappeared. Then the Doctor fell, into a deep hole. He wondered whether he would die now, despite about to fall hundreds maybe even thousands of feet more he doubted it. The Controller seemed to much of a sadist to simply let him fall to his death.

Forza sighed, it was unfair, it wasn't his sponsor sheet, he may have said he liked the beach

here but he didn't see why he had to pick up the garbage for her. It was getting late, and dark, his

grabber picked up yet another can and popped it into the black bin bag. Watching out into the sea, he muttered about it not being fair some more. He turned his head, there were footsteps approaching him. There was a man walking towards him, wearing a black suit and had an arrogant smirk across his face. "Hello Forza!" the man beamed, "I haven't talked to you since you were... In your mother's stomach?"

"Excuse me?" Forza asked, "do I know you?"

"Well, I know you. I helped make you," he explained patting the young man on his head. Forza frowned, "Look, my name is Forza Grey, my adopted parents are Paul and Wendy Grey. My mum and dad died when I was six months old, maybe you've got the wrong guy?" The man shook his head, and mouthed 'nope' . "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to make my appearance, this beach is perfect since I died here. Also it's very atmospheric, dark and quiet, it's appropriate don't you think?"

"Who are you?" he asked eyes narrowed and face serious. The man smirked slowly, it was finally time to defeat the Doctor. "I am the Master."

Turns out I did upload this chapter tonight... Please r&r! I want to know what people think!


	4. Trapped

Please r&r! This story hasn't any yet:(

CHAPTER FOUR

Forza watched curiously as the man took out a watch like object and fiddled with it using a device that resembled a screwdriver. He hadn't said a word since he'd been told his name. The man or the Master as he called himself was obviously insane, he was right in a way. "Look, I'm sorry if you have a terrible mental condition but I have to go. I haven't got time for this," Forza said beginning to tire of the man.

"You don't want to come with me to see your brother?" the Master replied sounding rather disappointed, "I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Forza frowned, that settled it for him, this person was either drunk, but he didn't smell of alcohol or something was wrong with him. He closed his dark blue eyes and tried his best to think of a non-offensive response. "I only have a sister, I'm sure you probably know that though."

"Of course I do, but she's your adoptive sister," he replied, "not biological. His name's Vigilare by the way."

"Uh, that's great. But sir, I really don't know you and I don't have a brother," the Master raised an eyebrow, this boy was hard to convince. He was really like a human, and he was turning to walk away. "Wait! Just, let me shake your hand," that sounded extremely strange in Forza's ears. First he was claiming to be his father, then he wanted to take him to see his 'brother' and now he wanted to shake his hand. Hesitating, he put his hand out slightly, not sure what to do. The Master grabbed it, grinning widely. "Thank you Forza Grey, now off we go!"

Coughing, Forza stood up, staggering slightly. That nutter had pushed some buttons on that watch like thing and now he was in some strange, dark room. There was an unusual amount of smoke in the room. "What's going on?!" he asked shaking the Master's shoulders, "how did you do that?!"

Chuckling the Master took his son's hands off him, finger by finger. "Really, if you weren't my son I would've thought you were stupid."

Forza felt anger boil up inside him, "I am not your son! Tell me where I am!" The Master 'tsked' and turned the teenager around so he was facing a large window. "I thought you would've seen this when you stood up. Welcome to your brother's little kingdom!" he wrapped his arm around Forza shoulder with one arm and pointed the bustling people through the window.

Vigilare tapped his knuckles lightly against the desk, he couldn't believe it. His father wouldn't die, especially now. They had a plan. Or they did. He wouldn't die, not when he and him were going to get the Doctor. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "what now? I can't do the plan now, I have to change it." The Controller breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. Trying to calm himself down and think. "I don't know what to do, I have to get revenge on the Doctor. But, I can't kill him, I have to just keep him. Maybe my dad's not dead? No I can't risk it." Thoughts like these ran round his head, he couldn't decide what to do.

The Doctor had finally hit the ground, luckily it was padded and he fell unharmed. He actually bounced a few times because of the padding. Also luckily Vigilare hadn't taken his sonic screw driver off him. Or his TARDIS key. So at least he couldn't get his hands on her, "Now, how do I get out of here?" He said to himself, scratching his head and inspecting the rooms metal walls. There were no gaps or doors or windows, he still tried the screw driver though. "Not working?" he moved his jaw around slowly, then tapped the walls with his hand. He had to admit to

himself, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this room. On the other hand, Vigilare didn't seem like the kind to just leave him here.

The Doctor decided shouting his name was a good enough option than any other he could

think of, "Vigilare! Or do you prefer the Controller?! Let me out of here!" A holograph of the Controller appeared in front of him. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I haven't slept in ages," Vigilare moaned. He seemed tired, he must've been falling for a long time. His normally tied up hair was let down and looked much more messy and duller than it had been. His black jacket had it's silver buttons done up but some were only half through the holes. As if he'd put it on quickly to talk to him. "I obviously don't, what time is it?"

"Late," the teenager's eyelids kept closing then opening again slowly, "what is it?"

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief, "Can't you tell from what I was shouting?"

"Oh, yes. I apologize Doctor, I'm still half asleep. I'm not letting you out until I think of something to do with you." he yawned, covering his mouth politely. "I've had a long day, it's not easy being a leader of two planets and hearing your father's dead." The Doctor didn't reply, as he didn't want to risk upsetting him. "Is that all Doctor?"

"For now it is," he finally said after a few moments of thought. Vigilare frowned and then looked at him through his main computer screen. "I hope you have a plan," he said, sounding slightly more awake, the Doctor gave him a confused look. "I want to beat the genius who defeated my dad! And let him die!" His voice was filled with complete hate, the Doctor glanced down at the floor. He had had enough guilt about not being able to help the Master without the Controller mentioning it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the ones I created.

Please R&R! I don't have any! It's annoying! I've written 8 chapters for this story and am working on the ninth! But I want reviews so I know it's worth posting the rest! I don't care if there bad ones I just want to know what you guys think!


	5. Welcome to Grakium

So you know, Vigilare means Control and Forza means Power in Italian. I don't take Italian, I looked it up. That's why it's called Control vs Power

CHAPTER FIVE

The Master smiled at Forza's response, he didn't speak but looked out the window, mouth

slightly open in disbelief and eyes wide. "My brother's kingdom? Where is this?"

"The co-ordinates are 1QZ-2349/HD, I think this planet is called Gramium or Grakium..." The

Master replied, although Forza didn't seem to understand the co-ordinates, it was all quite irritating for the Master really. He was beginning to think leaving one of his sons on Earth was a mistake, Forza was being just like a human would be. His son squinted his eyes, there were lots of people, or aliens bustling around the city. They looked slightly like humans. Their bodies were similar but had much larger arm muscles, he could also just make out all their hair was white. "So, are these people citizens or followers." he paused hoping that what he was about to say would be wrong. "Or, slaves..." From the man's smile he could tell that they were.

A voice spoke through a speaker that was attached to the roof of the room they stood in,

it sounded strange. The cheerful, throaty tone didn't match the words coming from the speaker.

"Hey faithful servants! How are you? Missing your children which were unfortunately, um, well,

killed!?" the Controller paused, then put his hand over the microphone. It was difficult even for an actor like him to keep up the cheerful act sometimes. Especially when the one person he admired was probably dead. He sighed then continued, "Anyway, I found the Doctor so you don't need to look for him anymore! Bye bye!" It clicked then went silent. Forza remained speechless then looked at the Master. "That's him," he announced, "Forza?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

"Children killed, he can talk about it like that? What kind of person is he?" These were all rhetorical questions, Forza turned towards the large window where the citizens were now staring sadly into the sky.

The Doctor didn't know how long he'd been trapped, he couldn't tell if it was hours or days. Vigilare hadn't spoke to him or even taunted or boasted about his capture. Apart from when he asked him for something, although usually he wouldn't get it. One thing he was sure of was that he was planning something. There was no way someone so similar to the Master would just leave him to starve to death, they'd think of something creative, maybe destroy a few planets to watch him suffer. Since nothing like that had happened so far, the Controller must be planning something extreme, that was his understanding of the situation. He clearly wasn't afraid to kill innocents, he had a feeling quite a number of people would die during this.

Forza stopped looking out the large window and faced the Master, "Why did you take me

here?" There was still sadness lingering in him but he tried to make his voice sound determined

and stronger. "I told you," was the reply, he was smirking again, that smile annoyed him. It

displayed arrogance and self-confidence in a way that made him feel as if he was being looked

down on. "That isn't the only reason," he decided to state facts rather than ask questions, then

something clicked in his mind. They were on an alien planet, or at least it looked like that, it was to real to be a prank. He was actually surprised it hadn't came to him sooner, "You say your 'the Master' but, what are you? Are you from the future or another planet, that technology is much more advanced than Earth's just now?" He secretly feared the answer, he wasn't used to all this.

Right, since no one reads this fic I don't really need to write this but just in case I'll do it anyway. I've decided to keep uploading and writing this fic even if no one reviews it. But if you wanna please do.


	6. Anger and Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters I didn't make up.

Chapter Six

Vigilare pressed a few buttons on his laptops, his eyes scanned around the small pictures on the screens. "Good," he breathed, the citizens were mourning for their loss. He pushed back on his chair and stood up. The Controller took his bows, one for each computer, he sat back down and zoomed in on one random slave's face. His eyes were welling up with little tears, he grinned. That always cheered him up. He turned his head slightly, the TARDIS was there. Of course he knew he couldn't get in it. The Controller opened a metal drawer on his desk, his vortex manipulator was in there, he inspected it and pressed two buttons on it. A hologram of the Master appeared, it was about half the length of a ruler. "Hello Vigilare! You can use this watch to take you to another planet, choose somewhere you can take over. A place with natives you can rule over, in fact, there is a planet called Grakium. Year 4709, it's perfect," he paused the hologram, he never even saw him in flesh. His own father.

Sighing, he shook himself down. There was no use getting sentimental he told himself silently. Pressing play he continued to watch. "I have a plan, there's a man called the Doctor, I've written a letter explaining this in more detail. You'll get it on the fifth of November 2007, don't leave Earth until you've gotten that letter. Anyway, you need to capture him, build an empire, then after a little while find the Doctor and capture him. I'll come to the planet with your brother. The letter will explain the plan. Bye, don't let me down Vigilare!"

"Your acting a lot tougher than you really are," the Master said ignoring all the questions.

"Answer me!" Forza snapped, the Master raised his eyebrows, as if he was in shock.

But his acting was unconvincing, "Honestly, is that any way to speak to your father?"

"Stop it!" his son seethed, Forza wasn't a short tempered person. In fact, he was more mild than a lot of people but even he had limits. His limit was being taken to a planet where people were slaves and a complete stranger was claiming to be his father. "You sound like the Doctor," the Master replied, completely calm. Forza regained his composure quickly, curiosity growing in him. "Who's the Doctor? Is he one of your other 'sons'?" The Master laughed at that, the Doctor his son?

"Lets just say he's a rival," Forza closed his eyes, again with the not quite answering questions. "I want you to help me with, a little plan I have."

I know it's short but I thought it was a good point to end this chapter. R&R, ect, ect. If you do review I'll be really pleased and thank you on the next chapter even if it's a bad one :)

But don't just flame, constructive criticism is A-OK though!


	7. Curiousity and Memories

Um, chapter seven, r&r please and disclaimer: i don't own doctor who or the characters, unless it's one's I've made up

This is meant to be set before the previous chapters, well most of it. These bits will be in italics.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"_Ta-da! It's algebra!" Kim presented him with her maths jotter, she'd redecorated it again, pink paper with white spots. Forza opened it at the page with the questions, he scanned it, they were all pretty straight forward. "What don't you understand?" _

_She scratched her head, "um, all of it." _

_Sighing, he explained, "okay, for example the first one. x+y would equal xy, do you get that?"_

"_Yeah," she said slowly. _

"_Now when it's in brackets you have to multiply out them first. x(2+3)y(3+1), what would that be?"_

"_Eh, x5 and y4?" Forza shook his head, laughing slightly. _

_The Master rolled his eyes, he defiantly took after someone in Lucy's family. Then he smiled slightly, so he was observant at least. "What's this?" _

"_What's what?" _

"_This," it was the bug he had placed, he had several more but it was still impressive Forza noticed one. After all it was about the size of a sprinkle for sweets or cakes. The Master heard a crackling, then much fainter talking, that bug had been destroyed. They were talking about algebra again._

"No," Forza said firmly.

"No?" the Master was a little surprised, "Just no? You don't want to hear it?" Forza shook his head, turned and began to walk away, "Where are you planning to go?" It was strange to see a friendly looking person like Forza glaring but when he looked over his shoulder his normally bright eyes were dark and narrowed.

"I don't know, just away," he paused, "don't follow me." He saw the man give him an amused look before he walked out the room.

_Kim had left the room, he took the mangled bits out of the bin and examined them. Electronic, he was quite good with gadgets and technology. It was brown, probably to help blend in with the desk, and very small. He couldn't see the parts of it very well but he could tell it was well made. Forza shrugged and threw it back in the bin, it had probably came of something else in his room. Like a video game. It puzzled him though, it was odd. He couldn't see why, it was only a small piece of brown colored metal which had been lying on his desk. Still, something kept it in his mind, and before he knew it he had taken it out the bin again. _

That memory immediately came to mind when leaving the room, sometimes he was curious. Normally for stupid, insignificant things. Not normal stuff like gossip, although he thought that was pretty stupid too. Sometimes he would do things like that memory, even if he knew they weren't important. He wondered if that man had been the one to place the wood colored bug in his room, he had mentioned that he'd been planning when to make his appearance. Obviously he'd been spying on him, thinking it over, he was sure it was him. The room he'd walked into was practically identical to the one before it, and the next one, and the next one. The fourth room looked the same but had a door which was one of the walls, the wall to that door's left was filled with keypads.

There was around 30 keypads, half of them with numbers, around a quarter with letters and the rest with both. It didn't take much to figure out these were to open the door, there was no way he could solve each one. He couldn't guess the passwords since he had only heard his captor's voice. A speaker in the corner of the room caught his attention, maybe however was up there could hear him too? He breathed in, preparing to shout as loud as possible. "LISTEN!! WHOEVER YOU ARE LET ME IN!!!" He paused, no one responded, he suddenly remembered something. "HEY! ARE YOU VIGILARE?!!"

Once again R&R. Oh yeah, I changed my user name to Koschei966


	8. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I've created.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Vigilare stared at the computer screen, "what?" He clicked a few keys on the keyboard, someone knew his name on this planet. One of the speakers had picked it up, he scanned all them, he smiled to himself after getting over it. Who else could it be apart from his father?

"Speaker found, number 0,1,7,6,3,2,1,1,0." The computer announced, he closed his eyes, counting in his head. He rapidly typed into the keyboard, searching for it, he found it quickly. He loved being right, and he was. Speaker 017632110 was right outside the room he was sitting in, Vigilare turned the camera on.

What he saw was a surprise to him, it was certainly not the Master and definitely not one of his slaves. He looked like he was human, or in human form. But he knew his name. He turned on his microphone and connected it to that speaker. "Did you call?" The person was male, about sixteen. He looked up at the speaker, "Yes, are you Vigilare?" The Controller chuckled, he was clearly an idiot. This planet was off limits to anyone apart from him, the slaves, the accountants or his clients. And he was sounding so normal, like he hadn't a clue what was going on. "Your either an idiot who has managed to somehow found out my name or an excellent actor, which is it?" He watched with amusement as the teenager tried to think of an answer. "I don't have time for this! There's a complete madman who's kidnapped me!" Forza replied, deciding he shouldn't answer him.

Vigilare raised an eyebrow, and span around a few times on his chair thinking over the situation, something in his brain clicked. In the letter, his father had told him that the Doctor often had an 'assistant'. He remembered it pacifically, mainly because he thought it was pretty stupid, like having a pet dog. Actually since they were usually human a pet ape was a better comparison. You care for it then it dies. Maybe this person was one of his assistants?

The Doctor stood up immediately as Vigilare appeared on a large screen, he was appeared more awake this time. "Very clever Doctor, how did you get in touch with your assistant?"

The Doctor blinked, "What?" It was impossible, he hadn't gotten in touch with Martha and even if he had, she couldn't get here. Vigilare sighed, "I said-"

"I heard," the Doctor said cutting him off, "I mean, how could I have?" Thinking it through again, he had to admit he was right. How would his companion know his name anyway. And he hated to admit it but the Doctor wasn't stupid, he wouldn't choose just any moron to be his assistant. Still, he decided he'd better check for any thing that could be used to contact help. The scanner came down from the roof and ran over him, it beeped. A mobile phone appeared from his pocket, lifted by a metal arm appearing from the scanner.

It was Martha's mobile phone, the Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver, the scanner exploded and the mobile fell onto the floor. He couldn't let the Controller get his hands on Martha, if he found out about her there was telling what he'd do to her. Vigilare's widened with surprise and delight. Even if the person standing outside wasn't his assistant he could have quite a bit of fun with this. "Why is that phone so important to you?" He put a hand under chin, scratching his neck, as if he didn't have a clue. "Hmmm, interesting." He put on a purposely bad act of being confused. The Doctor immediately regretted destroying the scanner, maybe if he hadn't reacted he wouldn't have noticed. But it was too late.

Within minutes the Controller was holding the phone is his hand, and the Doctor's TARDIS key. He was surprised he hadn't thought of taking it before, but now he had everything he needed, he could steal the TARDIS, get some of his friend's and maybe kill them in front of him. "Hello?" It was that idiotic little man, "Hello? Vigilare?!"

"What?" he snapped, "I'm busy."

Forza sighed, "Are you going to let me in? I need to talk to you."

The Controller rolled his eyes, "For how long? Give me the gist of it then I'll decide if it's worth letting you in for. I'm busy, so I'll give you one minute." He heard a loud ticking, Vigilare had put a clock up to the microphone. "Basically, there's a person who's abducted me, I don't know who he got me here but I live on West Street and I need to get home. I need you to help me, could I borrow a phone or anything like that? The guy is obviously insane, I need to report him too for-"

"You've already said that to me, you also only have, 30, no 29,28, seconds."

Forza clenched his fists, he didn't know if this person was really the evil slave owner that the Master had claimed he was but he was good at being very annoying. He took must have taken to long being frustrated about it and complaining to himself and he heard a deafening beeping. "Time's up!" The Controller said cheerfully, "Too bad, but I don't think it's possible for someone t-"

"Wait a min-"

"Wait a minute? I already gave you one, don't expect me to give you another."

"But it's-"

"Important? Not to me, and stop interrupting me, it's rude." Vigilare smiled, he was fun to irritate. Maybe he should keep him as a prisoner for a while? "I only interrupted you once, you did it twice!" Forza insisted.

"Really? Well when I do it it doesn't annoy me, now goodbye!" Forza became desperate.

"Wait! The Master, that's what he's called!" The Master had known him so maybe he would know him. Vigilare stopped reaching for the button to turn the speaker off and smiled. "What did you say?"

So far I've written 9 chapters of this fic XD

I'll post this one tonight then the 9th tomorrow maybe.

p.s Thank you very much to YAXON for being the first reviewer on my fic. Much appreciated!


	9. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I've created.

CHAPTER NINE

The Master smiled as he watched his hands go transparent, "Finally," he whispered, "it took long enough." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly as he disappeared completely. When he opened them again he was standing in front of Vigilare who was holding a knife up to Forza's neck, looking quite pleased at himself. "Did I do it right?" he asked, although he seemed confident he'd done it as he was told, the Controller clearly wanted his approval. "Perfectly," the Master grinned, "I see you found your brother."

Vigilare blinked, then stared at Forza, "what? This, idiot?" The Master nodded, before walking over to one of the computers, examining the images of Grakium people. Vigilare was scowling at Forza which made him twitch uncomfortably, something about his dark eyes made him nervous.

"Who's older?" Vigilare asked, while glaring at Forza. His brother let out a breath slowly, he couldn't stand this, it was bad enough he was kidnapped by someone who was obviously insane. But he was also claiming to be his father and was at knife point by a boy about his same age who was meant to be his brother. He had been shown people who were miserable and slaves. It was too much. "Your twins, I think Forza was born before you but only by a few hours," the Master replied, watching the Grakium people still mourning for their losses.

The Controller clenched his free fist, he didn't want to be related to the idiot he had his knife's edge at. Twins, and he was the younger one. The only thing that made him feel a little better was the fact he was no threat. Forza ran his eyes up and down Vigilare, he couldn't see any resemblance between them, he had mousy brown hair that stuck up whereas Vigilare had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were dark blue but his twin's were nearly black, although clothing had nothing to do with physical appearances, while he wore a brown blazer and a shirt and tie. The Controller wore a black, turtle neck jacket, in fact, everything he was wearing was black. Forza knew about un-identical twins but their height was also different, he wasn't very tall but he estimated himself being at least 7cms taller than him.

Suddenly, Forza felt the cool metal press a little more forcefully into his neck, Vigilare used the blunt side of the knife so it wouldn't bleed but probably would bruise. He made a small noise of pain, the Master spun around, "Vigilare! You can't kill him, or injure him!" Vigilare hesitated slightly but lowered the knife. The Controller reached into his pocket and took out the TARDIS key, making the Master's attention swerve completely towards him. "Is that what I think it is?" The Master reached out and took it into his hand, Vigilare took out the mobile phone next. "You got these off the Doctor?"

"I thought you might need them, for an audience?" Vigilare suggested.

Thanks once again to YAXON for reviewing this fic:)


	10. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. Except the one's I made up.

CHAPTER TEN

Forza pulled at his shackles although he knew it was in vain, he sighed and sat on the stone floor. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, looking at Vigilare, "What good could possibly come from it?" The Master had allowed Vigilare to 'play' with Forza as long as he didn't hurt him, physically. Then he'd went off, probably to talk to the person they were calling the Doctor. "I'm doing it because I want to, and it's fun!" The Controller grinned widely, he had a new toy.

"What kind of person are you? How can you find killing and torturing people fun?!" Forza countered.

"How do you know it's not?" His twin smirked, and walked closer to him, then crouched to lean near to Forza. "You can control them, make them beg for their lives, you can actually get them to do nearly anything. Just to stay alive, it's really very, very interesting!"

The Master clicked a few buttons on the speaker, then some on the computer. The Doctor turned his head upwards as he heard a familiar voice. "We meet again Doctor, did you really think I would just die?" His nemesis was smiling triumphantly, and although he knew the Master was dangerous and a murderer. The Doctor couldn't help feeling relieved, he wasn't the only Time lord. There was Vigilare but he was different, he hadn't seen Galifrey or grew up with him. "I should have realized you always come back," he replied. The Master nodded slightly, still looking pleased with himself. "So have you met Vigilare? He's good isn't he?"

"He's very like you," the Doctor agreed, "but I don't think he's quite as 'good' as you put it, as you."

"I agree, that would be impossible, but I'm interested. Why do you think that?" The Master inquired.

"He's just a child, I don't think he realizes what could happen to him," the Doctor said sympathetically.

Forza clenched his fists, and pulled at his cuffs as far as they would go, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, let me guess, your going to stop me and save the day right? Then you won't kill me cause your too good for that so you'll spare my life as I beg for mercy then just lock me up forever?" Vigilare responded quickly and slightly angrily. Forza hated this, he didn't want to be related to him, or the Master. He had a life, a caring mother and father with normal careers and a sweet little sister. He didn't need or want them to be his family. Before he answered Vigilare sat down opposite of him, legs crossed and arms levering his upper half forward. It occurred to him that if they were twins, then he must be 16 too. Despite him being a part of this plan, which he thought must involve some terrible and horrible things, he didn't seem it. Something about him seemed child like, not innocent but his understanding of the situation. Vigilare was acting as if it was a game, Forza remembered one of his reasons for doing it was 'for fun'. "Hey, didn't dad say you were training to be a lawyer?" Vigilare asked, seeming genuinely curious, but also amused. Forza wasn't sure where this conversation would lead, but he thought he should at least answer, "Yes," he replied simply.

"A defense lawyer?" the Controller asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, why?" He could see that Vigilare thought the idea of being a defense lawyer rather funny.

"You wouldn't be a very good one," he snickered, "I wonder, what would you do if you had to defend someone you know is guilty? You seem to 'good' to let a criminal get away with it." Forza had thought about defending someone guilty, he dreaded it. But he had thought about what he'd do. "Everyone deserves a fair trial," he said after a few seconds, "and if I knew someone was guilty of a horrendous crime I'd still defend them, but just enough to make them get the help they need." Vigilare didn't really seem to understand, "What about me?" He questioned, "I've killed hundreds, tortured, enslaved and kidnapped." When saying kidnapped he smirked and looked at Forza, "Would that rule of your's apply to me as well?" Forza admitted to himself he had to think about it than just automatically following his moral code. "Yes," he nodded after thinking it over. "It definitely would."

Thank you YAXON for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated! And if other people are reading this fic, please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Acting

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the ones I created.

Part of this fic is through an ear piece, these parts will be in italics.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Master walked into the room, looking ready to get down to work. He had a satisfied smile on his face and strode over to his two sons. "Having fun?" Forza just glared up at him, did it honestly look like it, well Vigilare was probably enjoying himself. "Vigilare, we might change the plan slightly," he made a small square with his fingers to indicate how small the changes were supposed to be. "Are you any good at acting?" Forza wasn't quite sure what was going on but he had a bad feeling about it, he also was feeling a lot of curiosity towards the Doctor. He must be important in some way to them, he hadn't even met him but in a situation that was this bad Forza needed to hold onto anything even remotely hopeful.

Vigilare breathed deeply, he had to do this right, it wouldn't be easy. "_You'll be fine, just say what I tell you_," the Master said through the ear piece. Of course the Controller trusted him but having to pretend to be the Doctor would be hard, he hardly knew him. The Master had also told him a lot of words he wasn't sure he knew the proper meaning to. He dialed the number on the phone, remembering to hold it up to his empty ear. "Doctor?"

"Martha! I found a planet, it's amazing! It's like, well, you've got to see it!" Vigilare repeated after the Master, trying to sound as cheerful and upbeat about this imaginary planet as possible. "Are you busy?"

"No, it's the weekend just now," Martha replied, she was glad to here from the Doctor but was a little suspicious. His voice was strange. "Do you have a sore throat?" Vigilare clenched his teeth but couldn't say anything out of character. "_Vigilare, say, I'll explain when I see you. Say it sadly." _

"I'll explain when I see you," Vigilare said slightly sadly, although he was still a little annoyed that she thought that he sounded like he had a sore throat. "I'll be there in about a minute, bye!" He hung up then let out a sigh, the next part was the most difficult.

"_Do you remember how I told you to do it?" _The Master asked, they couldn't risk keeping the ear piece in so Vigilare would have to improvise. _"Remember, upbeat, laid back and you regenerated got it?" _

"Yes," the Controller nodded, he hated having to wear anything apart from his normal clothes but the Master had said his clothes weren't the Doctor's style. So now instead of his normal black trousers and turtle neck jacket he was wearing leather jacket that was a little to long with a shirt and blue tie. He hated wearing anything except black. Although, he was glad his hair was okay for the part, the Master said he should wear it down since that seemed more laid back and he didn't mind that.

"Doctor?" Martha whispered, "you regenerated?" The Controller was secretly pleased, now he wouldn't have to explain about it. "Yes," he replied seriously, "the Daleks, there were a few left and they... Well, that doesn't matter, off we go!" Vigilare preferred the cheerful parts since it gave him an excuse to smile. Martha still seemed a little hesitant, "You look so young, about fourteen."

"Sixteen!" he immediately snapped back, then he realized he shouldn't have. "Sixteen! I'm sure this body's meant to be sixteen." That was a good enough come back, personalities change slightly when Time Lord's regenerate it was believable. He could see her becoming more unsure though, "What's wrong Martha? It's okay if you can't go, I can use the TARDIS and come back tomorrow!"

"No, we can go but, you seem different..." He had got her, he just had to give her one more push.

"Regeneration, it changes you a bit, I'm the new Doctor!" He grinned, but went serious again. "Your sure you want to come? I mean, if your family still need you..." Martha shook her head, he was definitely the Doctor. The way he swung from moods and his smile, it was silly of her to doubt it. He had the TARDIS, but something about his age now made her feel uncomfortable. He was like a child. But that didn't stop her from going into the TARDIS with him.

Sorry this chapter took long but all the other chapters were already written. And I just wrote this one in two days. Which is kinda good... Please R&R!


	12. Belief

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I made up.

Forza's P.O.V in this chapter will be used and in italics.

CHAPTER TWELVE

The TARDIS de-materialized in front of the Master, he smirked triumphantly. He could tell it had worked before Vigilare even opened the door. The door opened, Vigilare was talking calmly to Martha, still acting like the Doctor. Martha noticed almost straight away something was wrong, "Where are we?" She asked, her head turned around anxiously. Halfway round she met eye to eye with the Master, she turned back towards the Doctor. "What is he doing here?! He's meant to be dead!"

Vigilare snickered, "You actually believed I was the Doctor?" The Master walked up to her and gave Vigilare a look indicating him to hold onto her.

"Doctor I've got a surprise for you!" The Master said jovially into a computer screen, he turned the camera to Martha and Vigilare. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror, to be honest he'd been expecting it but it was still terrible. "Let her go!" Vigilare sneered and pointed the blade of the knife he was holding into her neck lightly. The little dagger hidden in his bracelet came in very handy. "Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked, she was shaking, the Doctor was glad at least she didn't seem physically hurt. "Master tell him to let her go!" The Master just laughed, he even clapped his hands a few times. The Doctor realized that trying to reason to the Master was nearly impossible so he turned to Vigilare.

"Vigilare! Listen to me, stop and think, you don't want this! Your going to ruin your life!" He pleaded, "You've done a lot of bad things but it's not to late! Just stop!"

The Controller couldn't help being sarcastic, "Oh I'll definitely stop now, you've shown me the error of my ways oh glorious Doctor!" He then cracked up and couldn't stop himself from laughing. The Doctor slumped against a wall, he wanted to help him.

_The door opened again, I was expecting another taunting session from Vigilare or the Master. When it opened I saw it was actually Vigilare but he was with a woman who didn't seem as if she was part of their 'plan'. "I'd let you stay with the Doctor or alone but we thought it would be more atmospheric if the Doctor's assistant was trapped with the only 'good' member of an evil family." Vigilare explained after pushing her in the room, the woman ran towards him but the door was swiftly closed and bolted. She turned towards me, "What happened to you?" Somehow I guessed she was more used to this than I was. "I'm apparently the Master's son, well one of them," I answered, I smiled but only could manage a weak one. _

_I learned her name was Martha, we both knew we had to just wait and hope that the Doctor would find a way out of it, she told me all about him. I still hadn't met him but the way she had so much faith in him and what she told me made me trust him. I needed to anyway. "I can't believe I thought that monster was the Doctor," she muttered, I tugged at my restraints and managed to reach over and pat her back. I couldn't think of anything comforting to say, she had told me about Vigilare pretending to be the Doctor and tricking her. Also about 'the year that never was'. _

"The Doctor will find a way out," Martha announced, she had said that several times, Forza trusted the Doctor but not half as much as Martha did. He trusted him because he wanted to. "I hope he does," he was surprised at himself, he hadn't thought of what would happen if he died here. His family would never know. He looked desperately at Martha, "Did they take your phone?" He didn't wait for an answer, "my family, my REAL family doesn't know I'm here."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but they took it." She saw his head droop in disappointment, "It'll be okay, the Doctor will save us, I know he will. And he can use his TARDIS to take you back to them. It'll just be a minute after you left." Forza looked up at her, he really wanted to believe her.

I wrote this chapter fast :O

I hope it's okay even though I wrote it fast... R&R please! And I've already got 3 views on my 11th chapter! Yay:)


	13. A Convorsation

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I made. (Duh!)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The Doctor banged his arm against one of the metal walls, he had to stop this. He couldn't let them hurt Martha, they had his TARDIS key and his TARDIS. At least he still had his sonic screwdriver, apart from it wouldn't open the metal walls. He heard a dry sounding laugh from the screen, it wasn't the Master. "Missing your faithful little companion Doctor?" The Doctor turned to the screen, it was Vigilare again. "What have you done to her?" He demanded, "If you touch her-"

"Are you trying to threaten me?" the Controller rolled his eyes, "Or going to start going on about how I can stop this and you want to help me?"

"So," Martha said, she couldn't stand the silence, "Your the Master's son but you-" Forza knew now that it was true but he hated the thought of it. "I didn't live with him, no, I don't. I was told my parents died when I was a baby! This might sound, bad, but I'd prefer if my parents were normal and did die when I small," he sighed, despite the fact the Master was without a doubt evil he didn't like saying that. Martha touched his shoulder sympathetically. "I don't understand what's happening, time travel and aliens are too much." Forza was fairly open minded but he still was an Earthling. Or brought up as one anyway.

The Master hummed to himself, it was working perfectly. He was actually surprised how well it was going, he knew Vigilare would be good, he was his son, but he was very, very good. The Doctor had said 'he was just a child and he doesn't understand what could happen to him' but that was ridicules, Vigilare hadn't shown one second of weakness. He was being very useful.

"Vigilare, do you prefer Vigilare or Controller?" The Doctor asked, he had to be careful, he knew that Vigilare seemed to have a childish and short tempered element in him. Vigilare thought about it for a moment, "If it's from you, Controller."

"Right, Controller, I need you to listen, I know you can change if you want to."

Vigilare shook his head, smirking, "But I don't ." The Doctor sighed, he could tell this would be very difficult. "Why?" He asked, there was sadness in his voice, "What's the point of doing this?"

"It's fun!" the Controller replied immediately, the Doctor groaned. He didn't understand it, the Master had a constant drumming commanding him to kill but the Controller didn't. Or it couldn't be very bad because he didn't ever mention it to him or drum it on the table. "But there are so many other things that are better, why do all this for fun?!"

Vigilare twitched, "It's fun, and amusing, and when things are fun and amusing you do them because it feels good." It seemed so obvious to him, if there was something you enjoyed doing then why do you have to not do it? "I have other hobbies but none make me feel so great, can you not imagine it? Seeing people depend on you and you are completely in control of whether they live or die." The Doctor couldn't, or at least didn't want to accept that Vigilare was really so evil, he was sure he just didn't quite understand how wrong it was. He didn't know where he spent his younger years but there was no way it was normal. "What about when this stops, you can't get away with this forever. The Master has been doing this nearly all his life and I'll admit he's good at escaping any punishment but you can't possibly think you can live a long life and never ever get caught!"

Thanks for YAXON for reviewing so much and please R&R if you read this. Sorry if the characters are OOC.


	14. Forza's Plan

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Vigilare just laughed at that, "Ooh, scary!" He walked up so he was closer to the screen, "I don't see what you can do Doctor, your in no position to preach to me."

"I'm not preaching, I want to hel-"

"Help?" the Controller interrupted, "what? By keeping me in some prison for ever? I'd rather rule over space and time thank you." The Doctor could tell that he wouldn't listen, and he was in a way right, he hardly was in the position to 'preach' as he put it. Before trying to reason with people who wouldn't listen, he should try to find a way out.

Forza stretched as far as his shackles would allow, "Martha? Does the Doctor have any weapons or tools with him the probably wouldn't have took?" She thought about it, they definitely had the TARDIS key and her mobile phone she'd given him. "I didn't see his sonic screwdriver," she replied, "it's not like we can use it, I mean he's in a deep, metal cell."

"What does it do?"

"It can unlock things and scan computers and fix some things, why?"

Forza smiled, "I have a plan."

"Hey, Master!!!" Martha screamed, "Don't think you'll get away with this!!! The Doctor will get out! And he'll just defeat you again!" Forza nodded in approval, she was doing fine. The Master seemed arrogant and self-assured, he couldn't possibly resist a taunting when Martha was acting angry and so sure of the Doctor. He was right, within a few minutes of her shouting he appeared through the door, "Now, now Martha Jones, you can't possibly believe that." He leaned into her face a little too closely, "He safely imprisoned in a nice, metal, secure cell." Forza prepared himself for his part in this. "Martha told me about the Doctor! She's been telling me about all the great things he's done!" he retorted, "You don't stand a chance!"

The Master raised his eyebrows, "Since when do you say stuff like that? I had you labeled as a completely quiet little teacher's pet." Forza growled, he didn't actually mind petty insults but he had to keep acting.

"You forgot one thing Master!" Martha's eyes shone in triumph, "The Doctor has his screwdriver, he'll use it to get out and not even have to use a single weapon! Again!"

The Master stood up slowly, the screwdriver wouldn't work in the cell but it was the Doctor, he should be careful. He grabbed Martha's arm and pulled her to her feet, then pushed her out the room, "You can be the witness of the Doctor being completely defeated," he grinned, "Aren't you glad I brought you along." After they left Forza laughed quietly to himself. His plan was working.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except the one's I created.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm going to write a longer next one. Thank you for reviewing YAXON and yutakayumi!


	15. The Chase

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The Master walked into the main room with Martha before him, she had to keep acting angry at him. That was easy, she hardly needed to act. Vigilare noticed them and put down the bottle of milk he was drinking, Martha stared at him, that bottle must contain at least 2 pints of milk and he'd nearly finished it, not to mention there were 3 bottles similar to that in the bin next to it. It was beginning to make him feel sick. "What is it?" he asked, "Did she escape?"

The Master shook his head, "Of course not!"

He laughed, although Vigilare seemed a little concerned, "Do you want me to put her in a more secure cell? Or at least restrain her more?"

"Why are you suddenly so nervous?" The Master found it a little amusing, Vigilare shrugged. He didn't want his father to know the Doctor had been trying to reason with him. He hadn't got to him but something about him made him want to be extra careful.

"Could you get the Doctor on the screen and set up the speaker and camera." He asked, although it was really more of a demand. Vigilare done it quickly, the Master cleared his throat, the Doctor quickly looked up to him. He looked horrified that Martha was being held by the Master, "Let her go Master!"

The Master smirked, "I thought Rose was the one you loved." He could feel Martha's anger getting larger, the Doctor also seemed annoyed but ignored the personal blow. "That doesn't matter! She had nothing to do with this!" He argued.

"She does now! Anyway, I forgot about something... You still have that trustworthy, but useless sonic screwdriver of yours." He sneered, "Not that you can do much with it." The Doctor cursed inside his head, his one chance, his only hope of escape was being taken from him. The screwdriver flew out of his pocket and out the cell landing in Vigilare's hand.

Vigilare reached out to pass it to the Master, Martha waited for the moment that it went into his hand then charged into him. Since the Master wasn't expecting it he fell to the ground, the screwdriver sliding across the smooth, metal floor. He struggled to his feet but was pushed down by Martha's hand as she reached out with the other and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. "Vigilare! Get her!" The Master commanded. Martha was already on her feet and running, Vigilare immediately chased after her, but she was quite far ahead. The Master shook himself down, and glared at the Doctor. The Doctor was concerned but laughing because he knew it would buy her a little time. "I thought you said she was useless," He grinned as the Master growled in frustration. The Master turned to the monitors. Martha was opening the first metal door, she ran through it then locked it behind her. Vigilare skidded to a halt then turned to a camera, "Open the door! Press 65 to open this one!" The Master clicked the correct keys and the door slid open, before the door was completely open the Controller squeezed through it and continued to run.

It was Forza's door now, Martha was grateful the Doctor had taught her how to use the screwdriver. The door slid open and she rushed into it then locked it. Forza smiled, he sighed with relief, "It worked, well done Martha!"

They could hear Vigilare shouting, "Press 567y!"

Forza saw the door beginning to open, "Hurry, take my shackles off!" She knelt beside him, and began to undo the shackles. They unlocked with a click, Martha turned around and locked the door again. She knew it would only buy a few seconds though. Forza took Martha's hand and pressed it to one of the metal walls. "I don't think they would've thought of this, take the screws out." Forza shouted over to her while running over to the side of the door. Vigilare saw the door opening then closing again, he also heard the screwdriver working away at the screws, "Quick open it again!" He yelled desperately, he cursed while waiting, "He wouldn't, that, stupid human! I'm going to kill that bastard!" He thought furiously.

Forza turned his head as he saw the door turning slightly, he hated violence but it was necessary. Martha had finished the wall, there was now a hole about the size of an average door, she looked to see Vigilare, he hadn't went in the door yet. The Controller took one step in the room, flipping open a small dagger hidden underneath his sleeve onto a bracelet. Not enough to kill him or even seriously injure him. As he expected Forza lept out at him, and grabbed onto his waist, Forza made sure to hold on as tight as he could. He was never good at anything athletic. Vigilare gasped although he was expecting it, but regained his composure and stabbed the small dagger into his brother's back. Forza winced and let out a little cry of pain, he hadn't expected him to be carrying a weapon.

Martha ran towards Forza, he wasn't bleeding to much, he would probably be okay. She hadn't expected it either. She pushed his over with outstretched arms, Vigilare hit his head against the metal door and groaned. He had to get up, he managed to get to a kneeling position but couldn't go any further. Panting he saw Forza getting up to his feet, despite bleeding and being in pain. It made him even more desperate to get up on his feet and finish him off. Forza staggered towards the hole in the metal wall. "You know what to do next right? Just-"

"Yes, seal the wall so I have to go out last, it's okay."

"I'm sorry I would do it but I don't know how to use the screwdriver. And, I don't think I could just now anyway," He smiled weakly and slightly apologetically.

Martha shook her head, "It's fine, we should hurry."

Hm, turned out to not really be that long. Sorry I took so long to write it. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!


	16. Escaped

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the ones I created.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The plan had worked, the wall was sealed and they were in hiding. On the outskirts of the city, so they could work out what to say to the natives. It was dangerous, there was no doubt that there were hundreds if not thousands of cameras on the planet. Forza leaned against the cave walls, they didn't even know if this cave was safe. "I'm training to be a doctor, let me help," Martha said softly, she had his tie and began to tie it securely round the wound. It wasn't perfect but it had to do.

"They escaped!?" The Master repeated. Vigilare rubbed the back of his head, he should have went for rubber walls. "How?"

"They undid the bolts in the wall, and then sealed it," he explained hatefully, he knew he couldn't kill Forza but he would destroy him mentally. The Master sighed, at least they couldn't do anything on the planet. The natives would be to scared. "Do you have any minions that could capture them?" The Controller shuddered at the thought of that, "No, the people on this planet are idiots," he was still getting over Forza escaping. "I don't want to spend any time with them if I can avoid it."

"But your meant to be 'the Controller'," the Master pointed out, "If you have a few slaves you can control them completely."

Vigilare knew that was right but, the thought of being around such idiots disgusted him but slaves sounded nice. "I know," he replied, "Slaves would be good but I'd prefer intelligent ones, but intelligent slaves could be dangerous." The Master shrugged, and turned to one of the computers.

"We should find them soon." He muttered, "How many cameras do you have?" The Controller counted it into his head. "A few thousand," he reached for the half bottle of milk and took one sip before putting it down. Seven pints was to much.

Forza stood up, the wound was actually shallow and he knew he had to do his plan anyway. Martha followed him, "Do you think you can do this?"

"I probably can't, you however have done something like this before right? Traveling the world and spreading a message."

Sorry this chapters so short. Thank you for the reviews everyone!


	17. Spero Mondo!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Spero squinted his eyes through the partly broken window, people? But they weren't Grakiums, their hair wasn't white. And their arm muscles were far to small. He froze in fear, could the male be the Controller, he had never actually seen the Controller but he didn't know who the female could be. They soon were only a few feet away, he wished he had a weapon he could use to defend himself if it was the Controller. So he picked up a large plank of wood just in case. The male was injured, he had a tie tied around the wound, the blood was beginning to soak through it. "Who are you?!" He snapped, his voice was trembling.

Forza stepped back a little, he didn't want to be hit with that bit of wood. "I'm Forza Grey, and this is Martha Jones." Martha smiled, slightly unsure and nervously. The house he was living in was in a terrible state, the window the native was looking through was smashed and the roof and brick walls were full of holes.

The young Grakium was still tensed up, "What do you want?!"

"To help, the Controller, we want to get the Grakiums to stand up to him! If you all work together you can do it!" Forza insisted.

Spero Mondo still couldn't trust them, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Martha put on her comforting voice, "There's a man called the Doctor, he can help you all. You should see all the things he's done." Spero relaxed slightly, he wanted to trust them.

"So you've been hiding here since your family was killed?" Martha asked. Spero nodded while swallowing a mouthful of lukewarm water. "Well, just my younger brother and sister," he corrected. "There are only one or two cameras in this area. I guess the Controller figured that since there is hardly anyone here he didn't need 'em." Forza looked at the bottled water, it wasn't just lukewarm it had bits of dirt in it. "He gives you these to drink?" he asked , disgusted.

"Yeah," Spero said calmly, "That's not bad compared to the other stuff tho'. So your his twin?" Forza nodded slowly, "I lived on Earth all my life, I didn't know..."

"Can guess who the evil one is," the Grakium muttered. "So what's your plan?"

"Who else lives in this part?" Forza asked after explaining it.

"A girl, Jocka, Kije her little brother and this guy called Lot Tare, he used t' be a general,"the white haired boy said, counting on his fingers, "And unless some others have snuck in that's it."

"Do you think they'd help us?" Martha asked.

Spero scratched his head, "Well Jocka might but she's only twelve and pretty scared, Kije is like eight or somethin' and the general guy, I dunno if you'd want him too." Forza sighed in disappointment, there were 3 other Grakiums and none probably wanted to help. Then again he could hardly blame them, he'd be scared and probably would be to afraid if it was Earth and he'd been asked to overcome an evil overlord.

Vigilare scanned the cameras and all the bugs, "Their not near any cameras or bugs," he seethed. The Master turned to the camera showing the Doctor and his cell, "I suppose you think their being very clever, but when we find Martha she is, dead!" The Doctor blinked.

"He just said 'their', who's the other one?" he asked, he didn't want to think about them finding her. Vigilare didn't answer, he had had enough of Forza, he hadn't just escaped he'd hidden. And he couldn't find him. "Lucy had twins!" The Master grinned, his mood changed completely, "The other one lived on Earth and I brought him here to see his brother!" Vigilare turned his head slightly, Lucy was his mother, he shrugged, that hardly mattered.

"Who's the other one?" the Doctor questioned, "I guess he doesn't take after you." The Master continued to grin, "Since he's been living as a human he's not sure whats going on."

"And he's an idiot," Vigilare muttered under his breath.

The Doctor must have heard him because he replied, "He can't be that much of an idiot, I mean he seems to have outsmarted you."

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Thank you Maz Kazama, YAXON and yutakayumi for the reviews :)


	18. Warning

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Jocka didn't look twelve, she looked considerably younger and her little brother looked as if he was her age. They were pleased to see them once Spero explained but still seemed sad, which was understandable. They didn't want to get them involved any more than necessary, it was dangerous. Even if they didn't join them they would probably get 'questioned' by Vigilare if they knew to much. Spero had insisted on telling them about Forza and Martha though. "Are you going to kill him?" Kije asked, his eyes were desperate. Jocka stared at them too, it was clear they wanted the answer to be 'yes'. Forza sighed, he hated to disappoint but he just couldn't. "I'm sorry, but no, but we're going to stop him."

"How?"

"It's complicated," Martha replied, "Don't worry about it."

"He didn't outsmart me!" Vigilare retorted, "As soon as they get near enough to a camera or speaker they'll be right back here!" He seemed really annoyed at it, and upset too, his pride had certainly been badly battered. The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "And what if they don't go near any camera or speakers?"

"That's impossible! And even if they didn't, it's not like they can do anything!" He insisted.

Spero stopped Forza and Martha in their tracks by sticking out an arm in front of them, "There's a cam'ra here, see," he pointed at a barely visible grey square, they squinted their eyes, "Can you see it?"

Forza blinked a few times, "A little..." Martha shook her head.

"C'mon," he turned to the right and started to walk, they followed, "These kind can only see one's that're close to them."

"Did your father tell you what happened on Earth last time we met?" the Doctor asked, he thought he finally might have a way to get to him. "What Martha done all by herself?" He moved his mouth slowly. Vigilare turned around, "Yes, he died, he was shot by Lucy..." His mind clicked, his father was killed by his mother. "I asked you if you knew what Martha done," the Doctor corrected. Vigilare glanced at the Master, he was much more calm than he was. "No, enlighten me," he replied coldly.

"She walked the Earth, all by herself, undetected for a year. Then stopped all your father's plans, and this time she's not by herself, she's with your brother. Who's already proven to be even smarter, than you."

Forza, Martha and Spero reached Lot Tare's but before they went in Spero stopped in his tracks, "Just so you know, I don't think you should kill the Controller either. I want him t' suffer but if you free the Grakiums they'll kill him. The penalty's death for murder here. So if you wanna go through with this plan you'd better get ready to defend him."

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

Thank you for the reviews everyone!

Name translations (I've done Vigilare and Forza but I'll do it again just because I wanna):

Vigilare: Control

Forza: Power

Spero Mondo : Hopeful World

Lot Tare: Fight (or combat)

Jocka: I made it up

Kije: I made it up


	19. An Inhospitable General

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any characters except the ones I created.

Part of this chapter is in Vigilare's P.O.V, these parts will be in bold.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**The Doctor is tried to scare me again, "She walked the Earth, all by herself, undetected for a year. Then stopped all your father's plans, and this time she's not by herself, she's with your brother. Who's already proven to be even smarter, than you." I glared at him, but Martha had no doubt been assisted by the Doctor but this time she's only got Forza. And not to mention he's never been on this planet and he made up his escape plan really quickly. "He's not smarter than me!" I know there's no way he is, I don't see him with two planets and thousands of people who rely on him to show them a little mercy. "What has he achieved? Nothing!"**

"Your wrong, I've never met your brother but he's had a much more achieving life! He's probably went to school and has got a normal family and has friends! And even if you HAVE achieved 'more', he's probably had a better one!" The Doctor argued.

The Master stopped him in his tracks, "I'd have to disagree with that Doctor, how can living a normal, boring life be better? Vigilare's been ruling over two planets and having them obey his every whim. I hardly think an Earthling's life is better!" He laughed, then shut down the cell's camera.

Lot Tare opened the rotting door, it was Spero with two people he didn't know. They had to thin arms to be from Grakium and one of them had black hair whereas the other had a shade of light brown. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously, "Who are they?" Forza looked the man up and down. He was very tall, nearly two meters and his white hair was slicked back. Grakiums always had large arms but Lot Tare's were about twice as thick as Spero's. "Their from Earth, you know those people who-"

"I know what Earthlings look like, I meant what are they doing here. That Controller never lets people just wander around," he said through gritted teeth. Forza could tell he was suspicious of them, he supposed that was reasonable. But he seemed a rather short tempered man. "Y' know the Controller, well this guy," he pointed to Forza, "Is his twin."

"What?!" Lot snapped pushing Spero out the way and grabbed Forza by the collar, Spero acted immediately. "Whoa! Stop, calm down Lot! He's gonna help us!" Ex-General Tare let go after hearing this but kept glaring at him. Forza coughed a little, that could've ended very badly, it didn't help his stab wound either being jerked around like that. "Are you okay," Martha whispered.

Forza nodded, "If he done that to me, I don't want to think of what he'd do to Vigilare."

Lot Tare turned to Spero, "What do you want me for?"

"We were wondering if you could help us," Forza said courteously, "I understand you used to be a General."

"I still am," the taller Grakium hissed, Forza flinched, this man really didn't like him.

Thank you to the reviewers, once again I really appreciate them. I made a bebo for Forza and Vigilare because I was bored. If you have bebo or if you don't click on the links to see their sites.

Forza's


	20. Vigilare's Counter Attack

Twenty chapters! XD Thank yous for my reviewers for all the nice comments!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

CHAPTER TWENTY

"So what do you want me to help you with?" General Tare asked with narrowed eyes. Martha turned to Forza, the General didn't seem to like either of them, but especially Forza, he didn't seem to care what kind of person Forza was he just hated the fact that the Controller and him were related. "We need to know about Grakium's base, is that the name of where Vigilare's staying?" Spero nodded. Forza continued, "We're going to try and stop him but to do that-"

"You want me to help you defeat your twin," he said 'twin' with a lot of contempt. "I'll help but we do it my way."

Vigilare ran a hand through his hair, his fringe went back then fell back into place. It was so frustrating, they'd only been gone for an hour or so but it was definitely the longest hour in his life. And what was even worse was he couldn't kill them! A smile crept across his face, he had to admit he'd been stupid. "I could just broadcast a threat over this planet!" He said jovially, "These idiots will find them straight away!"

The Master turned to him, "Of course!" He clapped his hands together, "Excellent Vigilare!" Vigilare smiled triumphantly, while thinking, "Smarter than me indeed, he thought that plan up in a few minutes, and he thought he could escape. He really is an idiot."

"Hey faithful underlings!" It was Vigilare, "A few apes escaped from my base, one's called Forza, he's got light brown and auburn hair. Blue eyes, a naive and idiotic outlook on things and is a male. The other is a woman called Martha, she's got dark eyes and black hair. Find them within one hour! You know what will happen if you don't right?"

Forza's eyes widened in horror, Martha's did too. Spero looked at them sympathetically, whereas Lot just sighed, "Well I guess our numbers will go down by a few hundred." Forza buried his head in his hands, what was he supposed to do?

Vigilare grinned and set the clock, it was win-win. If Forza didn't turn himself in or someone else didn't then at least he'd have something to do to amuse himself. And after he killed and tortured some of them, the Grakiums would definitely find them, or that idiot's conscious would get the better of him.

Again sorry this chapter is so short but I just kinda thought this was a good place to end this chapter. I'll try my best to make the next one much longer! (P.S, much longer for me is like 700 to 1000 words.) Please R&R!

Twenty chapters down, and I dunno how many is left to go! Keep reading!


	21. Vote please

Not a chapter, sorry...

Right I have a question, in chapter 20 Vigilare threatened to kill some Grakiums unless Forza came forward within an hour. Vote for what you wanna happen! (Taken from YAXON, thank you)

Type

No.1: for Forza turns himself in.

No.2: for someone forces Forza to do this or they capture them

No.3: for Vigilare finds him

Or if you can think of something else please tell!


	22. Gotcha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Thank yous to my reviewers, thanks to you I've been trying my best!

A sentence in this will be in italics because it's over a speaker.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"What should I do?" Forza asked, although he didn't know whether anyone else knew the answer, he certainly didn't. Martha didn't answer, neither did Spero. But Lot Tare just stood up and went to the window, "Good news, no desperate Grakiums yet, maybe you can go ten minutes without being captured. If, you don't turn yourself in or the Controller finds you."

Martha stared at the General, "How can you be so calm?! Hundreds of innocent people from your planet could die!" Lot Tare didn't answer and just turned to Forza.

"What are you going to do? I'm not going to help you unless-"

"We are not going to do it your way," Forza insisted, head still covered with his hands. No matter how desperate he refused to resort to violence. It wasn't as if they could force their way in anyway.

Vigilare twirled his chair around so he was facing his father, "Should I look for him too? Or select the victims?"

The Master rubbed his chin in thought, "Hm, tough choice. Maybe you could look for victims then look for him. It would be more crushing if he had to hand himself in." Vigilare smirked, it was a good idea. Very true as well. "You pick your victims?" The Controller flinched, the last person he wanted to hear from was the Doctor. "We left the speaker on," he muttered, clear loathing in his voice. The Master ran to the microphone, "So you heard everything?" He asked while turning on the camera, Vigilare groaned, but made it hardly audible. It didn't make it any harder but he made him feel irritated and uneasy. He was quite fun to gloat at though.

"You won't escape Master, you underestimated Forza! He's already proven to be more than a match for both of you!" The Doctor said, he knew it would annoy them. Or at least one of them. "Oh, well we'd better stop," the Master replied sarcastically, "Thank you Doctor, so much for that advice. We'll take it to our hearts and change our, oh so wicked ways." The Doctor sighed, his sarcasm was always so tiring. Especially when he was trying to make a point. The Controller was clearly irritated as he was typing slightly harder than normal.

Spero tried to think of something to say, Forza seemed to be struggling to come to a decision. "What if you turn yourself in?" Forza looked up at him, that was an obvious solution, he was actually considering doing that. But if he did he was sure those people would die anyway and if he didn't he'd maybe be able to help the Grakiums. "I know that sounds stupid but at least that way you've got a chance of saving those people."

"I don't think you turning yourself in will save the Controller's victims, he picks them specially and tells everyone the reasons. So just do what you want. It doesn't matter anyway." Lot Tare said coolly, he seemed used to it. Forza groaned, he wasn't helping, the General was making it even worse.

Vigilare's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it to be honest. The speakers had picked something up. Luck was finally on his side. "It's Forza," he said quietly but happily. The Master quickly stopped being interested in the Doctor and switched to Vigilare. "Really? Where?" Vigilare sighed in relief, it had been a good idea to put a speaker near that house. The only problem had been it was so small it didn't work very well, it couldn't pick up much, except people talking fairly loudly and was slow to report it. "Listen," he pressed play and put the computer on speaker.

"_I don't know what to do, how can I make such a decision! If these people die because of me I'll never be able to sleep again!_" It was definitely Forza, the not to high and not to low pleasant tone was easy to recognize. "See?"

Another chapter done! That took a while, I've been kinda busy recently. R&R!


	23. Bugs and Speakers

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The Doctor groaned in frustration, if they caught Forza they'd probably catch Martha too. They were his only chance, and they had his sonic screwdriver. Although it wasn't impossible they were planning something. "Hear that Doctor?" The Master taunted, "Your little assistant didn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't boast yet Master! Remember last time? She made you think you'd won, and remember how that ended up for you?" The Doctor said, he thought it was a good comeback. It seemed to make the Master quite irritated, but he quickly changed back to his triumphant, boasting ways. "Me dying was all part of my plan, I thought you would've figured that out by now Doctor."

"What is your plan? You haven't seemed to be boasting about THAT." Vigilare agreed with the Master, he wouldn't loose, unless it was something connected to a bigger plan. "You think I'm going to tell you so you can figure out a way to stop it? I think not Doctor!"

Vigilare rubbed his hands together eagerly, he had thought of the perfect way to get Forza. The Master could hear him snicker slightly, "What is it?" The Doctor knew that the Controller definitely had an idea, and he knew it wouldn't help his situation. "I think I can get Forza, no I definitely can!" He grinned, "And I can pretty much destroy him emotionally too!" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, he didn't like where this was leading. The Master seemed to really like it though, "What is it?"

Forza suddenly stood up and walked towards the window, Martha followed him, "What are you doing? They might see you?" Spero soon followed as well, leaning over the teenagers shoulder, Lot just turned his head and tilted it slightly in confusion. Forza ran his hands down the side of the house, this confused the two people watching. "We can hear the speaker," he explained, while half running out the door, "But where is it? We wouldn't be able to hear it if it wasn't near us." Spero and even General Tare admitted to themselves they'd never thought of that. He crouched down and squinted his eyes while rustling through the short weeds. "When I was shouting on him the speaker on the wall acted as a bug too, so he could be doing that. And, when I was at home I found a really small metal thing." Martha smiled, something about Forza reminded her of the Doctor.

"I didn't know what it was but Vigilare and his father has a plan, it would make sense if they used the same equipment." Forza continued.

"Vigilare?" Spero asked. The Grakiums knew him has the Controller.

"It's his real name, anyway, the only problem is, when the Master was spying on me the little metal thing, which I know think was a bug was small and painted the same colour as my desk. It's going to be hard to find, if we destroy it then he might not be able to find us, I hope he only has one here though." Spero didn't know who the Master was anyway but decided not to ask. Martha dug a hand into her pocket, taking out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, she handed it to Forza. "It'll be quicker if you use this."

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

Thank you to my reviewers! (I have another reviewer yay! Please keep reviewing, it gives me support. Even if they involve constructive criticism.)

Another chapter done! I know I'm the writer but I feel sorry for Forza... He's trying to disable the bug/speaker but... ** sweat **


	24. Both Sides

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm sorry my chapters are getting shorter but I've been pretty busy with homework and school. I know someone said in a YAXON's fic you shouldn't just write in your spare time but I don't have any other time to write in:(

This chapter would get really confusing without bolds and italics so the parts in Forza's side will be in italics and Vigilare's side will be in bold.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

"**Hey faithful servants!" Vigilare said cheerfully into the microphone, taking a moment to glance over and smirk at the six Grakium prisoners. One young male, a middle aged male, a young boy around seven and a girl around the same age. The other two was a teenage girl and a woman who looked like she was in her late forties. "This must be a sad day for the family members left in the Glickor family, who's left anyway? Some old guy... Anyway! Take their deaths as a warning, if you don't hand yourself in soon Forza quite a lot more will die so hurry it up!" He cut off the microphone and turned around quickly so he was facing the prisoners, they were all tightly secured into the walls. **

_Forza closed his eyes, he couldn't believe it, there was no way it had been an hour. He just killed them because he was bored waiting. If he had made a decision earlier they might not have died. And because it took him so long now an old man was alone in a dangerous world. The guilt made him feel sick, Martha seemed upset at the news of their deaths too and disgusted by how happy the Controller sounded about it. She leaned down beside him, "It's not your fault, that monster would've killed them no matter what you done."_

_Spero seemed supportive too, "He done somethin' like this with one of Lot's army buddies, he took the guy's family hostage and once he turned himself in killed 'em in front of him. An' you know what? He let the guy go so he had to live with that, though I heard the poor guy killed himself like a week later."_

**Vigilare crouched to their level, but kept a distance, he knew that they could try to hit him or something useless like that. "You should be grateful, I'm letting you live until Forza comes. Then you get to die, if your really good I might even let you choose who dies first!" The older man just glared but didn't say anything, the teenage girl seemed to scared to. It was the young man who spoke first, "Why are you so desperate to hurt this person?" He was also afraid but tried to act strong. "That's none of your concern. If I were you I'd be more worried about my position and try to get on my captor's good side," Vigilare sneered. The Doctor could hear the conversation from in his cell since the speaker was left on, so was the camera. "They don't have anything to do with this," he pointed out, "Think of all the-" **

"**Yak, yak, yak. All you do is preach and say how I should change. No wonder my dad wanted to kill you." The Controller interrupted, the Master agreed. Although he'd known the Doctor and knew (or at least in his opinion) all he did was what the Controller had just said and spoil his fun as well. **

_Forza took a long breath out, if he hadn't been too busy regretting how long it had taken him to make a decision while being very hurt about the Grakium's deaths he could have heard where the noise was coming from. But even though he thought that he would've been surprised at himself if he wasn't upset but he still knew he'd missed a good chance. "I'm going to have to hand myself in. I can't let anyone else die, I'm sorry Martha. Take the screwdriver, maybe you can help them." He said eventually. "For him to get me all I have to do is step in front of a camera right?" Spero nodded, "But he'll kill them anyway, you should jus' go for it!" _

"_You said I should turn myself in earlier," Forza replied. _

"_I know but if he's gonna kill the people earlier then why not just try?" Forza shook his head._

"_I know this sounds cowardly, and I know from what you've told me the Doctor would probably do something much more heroic," he looked over at Martha, "But I just can't..." _

Another chapter done, sorry it's short again... Please R&R


	25. Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

Thank you very much reviewers!

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

"Now, my brother should be here quite soon but until then, you!" Vigilare pointed to the teenage girl, it was better to pick on the frightened ones. She swallowed and trembled slightly, the Controller grinned, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." The girl swallowed again, her throat was too dry. "Just amuse me for a little while okay?" His voice sounded friendly but what he was saying wasn't. "A-Amuse?" The Controller leaned back and laughed before levering himself up again so he was only a few inches away from her face. "Not like that!" Vigilare replied still snickering slightly, "Your pretty but not THAT pretty!" The girl would've been insulted any other day and if any other person had said it but she just wanted out. The rest of the family stared, some looked at the Controller in shock, some in confusion and some in disgust and frustration. He was clearly the only one enjoying himself.

As Vigilare said the teenager was pretty, she was very small in every way, her height was small, her build was small and her voice was small. It was even smaller now because she was scared. Her hair was white just like the rest of the Grakium's but was fairly long and even though there wasn't very much shampoo in the planet since the Controller had taken nearly everything of their's it remained silk like. The Controller brought a knife to her left cheek, he rested it there for a few moments, enjoying her now obvious fear. "Now, we're going to play a game, I'll ask you a question and you answer it. Simple right? If you get it right I'll give you one request you want, except I want me and my family to live and all that stuff. Anything to do with the planet, like fresh water or a kind of food or medical supplies anything! Fun huh?" The young man growled, since the girl herself was being timid he decided to stand up for her. "Leave her alone! Why do you even need that knife?" Vigilare ignored the question, he needed the knife to make her even more afraid so she would be more likely to get them wrong. "If you get one wrong then I'll take something away from them. Let's start!"

Martha followed after him immediately as he started to walk away, "Wait, your just going to leave me here?"

Forza couldn't help feeling bad about himself, "I can't let you be caught too. And you can maybe do something, if you done it before maybe you could do it again." Martha stood in front of him, attempting to block his pathway. "You can't just give up!" The teenager stopped and glanced down, partly in shame and partly because she wasn't making it any easier. He was already unsure if he was making the right decision. "What else can I do? I can't just let him kill them, people have already died. And it was because of me!" He said almost tearfully.

"Shut up you coward!" It was General Tare, "Your in a bad position so your just going to quit? Your just going to let us all die? I thought Mondo said you were supposed to be the good one."

Forza turned his head to him and was about to glare at him but suddenly thought of something. He was holding a sharpened piece of metal in his hand that looked like a sword. "Does the Controller allow weapons?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Of course not, but no cameras here so we make our own so we can defend ourselves." Spero chirped in seeming proud. Forza grinned, and spun around to Martha again, "I'll hand myself in Martha." Martha stared at him in confusion. But couldn't say anything before he continued. "But I'll need your help, and your's Spero. I'll need you to give him the sword General." He could tell Lot still didn't entirely trust him. "Please General, this could save your planet. I know you hate the Controller and I can understand why and why you would want to kill him. But please let me try my way." There was a long pause, Spero and Martha had agreed instantly to Forza's request, even before hearing his plan. Spero wanted to help because he badly wanted the Controller's reign to end and Martha wanted to help the planet but also the Doctor. "Fine, but if it doesn't work we're going to do it my way." Lot Tare insisted after hearing the plan. Forza swallowed, he needed it to believe it would work. He had to count on Vigilare and the Master's vanity. "Okay."

Sorry this took me so long, I was pretty busy again. R&R please! I'll try and do the next chapter faster.


	26. Planning and Finding

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

By the way Siate means kind.

Thank you to the reviewers:) I really appreciate it.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

"Okay, let me think..." Vigilare drummed his fingers against the wall next to the girl, "What kind of sauce brought Kenny back to life?" The girl blinked a few times, then bit her bottom lip, she had no idea who Kenny was. "Who is that?" She asked quietly.

The Controller rolled his eyes, "From South Park," that didn't seem to help, "Remember that cartoon I got them to find? From Earth? How can you not know it?" The girl looked down at the floor, she honestly hadn't heard of it. She hadn't been involved in the search for the DVDs. "C'mon guess! At least try!" He pushed the knife into her cheek, just stopping before it would bleed. "It's no fun if you don't try..."

"Leave her alone!" The young man snapped and attempted to reach out and attack Vigilare.

The Controller snickered, "No. Now come on guess!"

The girl, who was called Siate Glickor, tried to think it through, she tried to stay calm and just think logically. The cartoon was from Earth and she did remember it was from the the 20th or 21st century, she couldn't recall much more though. Siate also unfortunately didn't know very much about Earth. She thought about it for a while and could only name two sauces from Earth, tomato ketchup and salsa. She had to guess, she was scared to get it wrong though. "T-Tomato ketchup?" She said almost in a whisper. Her entire family hoped the answer was right, none knowing for sure.

Vigilare raised his eyebrows, and sat down and sighed. From his reaction, she thought she had guessed right. And she allowed herself to be happy about it. Her family did too. "Bzzt!" He replied suddenly, smirking triumphantly, knowing he had fooled her into thinking she was right. "Worcestershire Sauce!" He clapped his hands together, as she slumped against the wall, nearly crying. He tilted his head to get a better look at her, "Aw, poor you." He said mockingly, glancing over at the glaring family. Some of who seemed equally upset. "Now what should I take away hm?"

The Doctor couldn't believe what he could hear, he could take anything away from the Grakiums at any time but he was playing a 'game' with some poor, scared teenager. Well, to be honest he did believe it, he just didn't want to.

Forza turned to Spero, "Is there a camera here?"

"Yup, there's one six paces to the right, one that can only see you if you go really close to it. It's on that rock." He pointed to a large boulder, Forza began to walk towards it. "Just cause it sees you doesn't mean the Controller will notice you!" Spero shouted after him.

"It's fine, remember what you have to do okay?!" He yelled back, Martha smiled and said her goodbyes to the two Grakiums and ran after Forza, "Ready?"

"Not really, ready as I'll ever be I suppose," Forza gave her an unsure smile and walked with her right up to the camera. "Vigilare won't be able to find us here," he told her, acting out of breath, he rubbed a hand against his wounded shoulder, acting as if it was still hurting. Although it only hurt now when he touched it, the wound had been very shallow luckily.

The Controller was stopped thinking about it when he heard the computer beginning to talk. _"Vigilare said near camera 3421qz. View?" _

Vigilare quickly stood up and ran to the computer, "Yes!" He shook his head while laughing, he knew it was Forza and or Martha who had said it already. He had known it was only a matter of time. "Hey! It found them!" The Controller shouted to the Master who was in the next room, it was definitely them, and they had just said he wouldn't be able to find them. It was too funny. The Master came into the room and turned the camera on for the Doctor's cell. "There now you can watch your assistant being caught, and you get to meet my other son," the Master beamed. The Doctor couldn't help being frustrated, he wished he could stop it. But to be honest he had know idea how, he just had to trust them.

25 chapters! I was planning to make this a little longer but I thought this was a better ending point for this chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer!


	27. Different

Bits through a speaker will be in italics and part in the Doctor's P.O.V will be in italic bold. Thank you very much for the reviews! Nineteen reviews : ) Yay!

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

"_Well done! You managed to escape me for... About 58 minutes, not bad at all Forza!" _Martha glanced over to Forza, it was easy to act worried, since she was anxious anyway. _"Still, I'm surprised, two more minutes and quite a lot of people would've died. And you didn't sound like you were going to hand yourself in despite acting so good!" _Forza slapped his hand against his forehead, he had to keep acting frustrated, it was quite easy too since Vigilare's teasing was rather annoying to put it politely. "You were going to kill them anyway! What else could I do?!" He yelled tearfully.

"_I don't know, your meant to be the hero! So come on, make a speech or something before we capture you!"_

Forza didn't say anything and just lowered his head, as if saddened or disappointed. The Controller groaned in frustration, the Master shrugged and turned to the Doctor again. "He's normally more righteous than this, persuading us to change, etcetera, etcetera..."

"_Well if your not going to say anything then,"_ Vigilare said through the speaker, he was clearly annoyed. He seemed to have wanted Forza to say something about morals even though it seemed to irritate him too. Quickly, he pushed several buttons on his laptop and the Master could see his other son and Martha Jones de-materialize like he he had. Forza took his hands up near his face and watched them fade, it was like in the movies in a way. He swallowed and took a quick glance at Martha, "It'll be okay." He said to her although he wasn't sure himself. Martha smiled, but kept looking worried, some of it was probably an act though.

_**When I first saw him, Forza didn't look anything like the Master or his brother, especially his brother. The only resemblance was when the Master was a child he had blue eyes, although his son's is much darker they have a similar look to them. It was hard to believe the Controller and him were twins, not just appearance wise, they have completely different views. I could tell that before even seeing him but after seeing him they seemed even more different. To be honest, I don't care if he's the Master's son, he clearly isn't planning to follow in his father's footsteps and now I know there is another person who has Gallifreyan blood in them. And this one seems good. **_

Forza and Martha appeared in the room with Vigilare and the Master in front of them, both looking very triumphant and pleased with themselves. "To bad Forza! You done quite good really, but not good enough, it was fun!" The Controller twirled around in his chair, stopping so he was facing them and grinned. Forza didn't bother to reply, he immediately turned to the Grakiums in the corner of the room. It was a family, a horrible thought went through his mind. "You said you killed the family..." He said, almost whispering, Martha's eyes widened, realizing why Vigilare had lied. The Doctor could see Forza had figured it out, "I'm sorry..." He said sympathetically. The teenager would have been delighted to meet a man like the Doctor any other time but now he was too upset to even acknowledge him. The Controller appeared to be enjoying himself very much, even more than the Master who seemed to be having one of the best days of his life.

"You just pretended! You knew you'd find me and you said that you killed them so you could make me upset twice!" Forza yelled, in this one day he'd gotten angrier than he'd remembered ever being. He resisted the urge to lunge at him, he knew that wouldn't do any good. "You also made an innocent old man think his entire family was dead!" Martha decided against joining in, Forza was saying exactly what she wanted to anyway. The Doctor didn't shout at him but said in a calm and quiet voice, "You thought the Master was dead, remember how you felt? That's one parent, imagine losing an entire family Controller." Vigilare stared at Forza for a few seconds then at the Master, he sighed and turned to the Doctor. "That's different," he replied. The Doctor didn't expect him to actually change because of that point but thought he'd at least get a bit annoyed but he seemed to be amused. "Why?" The Doctor asked, merely because he was curious now to hear the answer. The Controller leaned into the camera slightly and smirked, "Because it's me."

Twenty-six chapters! Thank you for the support YAXON and Gaaraofthesandvillage. Oh, and Maz Kazama! And yutakayumi! Basically all my reviewers... Keep reading and reviewing please!


	28. Obedience

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Again parts of this chapter will be in the Doctor's P.O.V. The parts that are in the Doctor's P.O.V will be in bold.

20 reviews seem quite a lot, thank you everyone XD

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Spero turned to Lot, "Thanks for goin' through with this General." He said as the General handed him the sword, even though he was obviously reluctant. "I'm coming too you know," General Tare insisted. The Grakium teenager sighed but agreed, "Remember what Forza said right? You have to follow HIS plan, and we won't use your's less something goes really wrong gottit?!" The General growled, "I understand! Don't take that tone with me Mondo!" Spero looked at him and shook his head. "Your always so darn aggressive," he muttered, then said louder, "We have to wait for about fifteen minutes so it won't seem to suspicious right?"

The Doctor couldn't believe his logic, he didn't seem to be able to feel any empathy for them at all. "Can't you try to put yourself in their place?" He asked, he had to at least try. The Master rolled his eyes, typical Doctor behavior. The Controller turned to his father, "Can I turn it off?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, he knew the Controller really admired the Master but it was strange for someone of his personality to ask permission instead of just doing it. Forza also thought it was strange, when Vigilare had held the knife up to his throat he had immediately stopped once the Master had told him to. The Master ran a hand down his face and made a noise resembling a groan, this was probably to do with the thought of the Doctor not being able to witness his plan take place. "We need him to watch it, that's one of main points."

**The Controller seemed to just stop himself from shutting it off anyway, "Why are you obeying him? You don't have to Controller." I didn't think it would really help my situation whether he does or doesn't, in fact I thought it might actually make it worth. I just wanted to know why someone like Vigilare obeyed the Master. "Why do you listen to him anyway? It's not like your in a situation where you have to!" I could see the Master grin, he found what I just said very amusing. Vigilare didn't. "That doesn't matter!" He snapped, clenching his fists. "If your so annoyed, just shut it off, you don't need to listen to him. What is he offering you?" I kept pressing him, trying to get a proper answer. If I was lucky, I thought I would.**

The Controller's hand wavered above the button to shut off the camera and speaker. He appeared to be just about to do it when the Master interrupted. "Vigilare." The teenager looked up at his father, and within a few seconds drew his hand back. "Good," the Master smirked, he was talking to his son but was looking at the Doctor. As if he was gloating. "You can't win this time Doctor."

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one and/or two will be much longer. I promise! I'll try to make them like 1000+ words if I can! R&R


	29. Point To One

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Vigilare walked up to the Grakium family, he looked over to Forza and Martha, he grinned when seeing their obvious contempt for him. The Master arranged the screen with the Doctor on it so it was facing the Controller and the family. "Can you see all right?" He asked, the Doctor didn't answer, "Yes? No? I'll just assume it's a yes." The Doctor could see them, every single one. The little children, the teenagers and the adults. He couldn't just watch, but then again, he didn't know what else to do. It would be practically impossible for him to successfully persuade the Master or Vigilare to stop. Forza looked horrified and tugged at the ropes holding him down to a chair. He didn't think it would do any good but he couldn't just sit and watch. He could've closed his eyes but the Master had threatened him that they'd have a much nastier end if he did.

Vigilare reached into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out some crushed up pieces of paper, some were slightly stained and looked old as if he'd used them a few times before. There was enough for each member of the family, he gestured towards the girl he'd been talking to earlier. "Pick one," he commanded, Siate swallowed and nervously pointed at the one furthest away from her. She didn't know what was written in them but knew it obviously was going to be bad. The Controller opened it up and read it out loud, "Number six, death by stabbing." He smiled at her, "That's not TO bad. And you get to go last!" The spectators (except the Master) stared horrified and speechless. The young man who had been trying to defend her growled, "If your going to kill us just do it!"

The Controller ignored what he had said but walked up to him, "Point to one."

"No! This is stupid!" The prisoner snapped, even though the rest of his family were trying to stop him.

"I'll choose one for you then..."

After a few minutes all six had chosen a piece of paper, or in the young man's case he had chosen one for him, it wasn't pleasant. Number one, death by burning. The entire family, Forza, the Doctor and Martha had protested helplessly but Vigilare sneered at him. "I told you before, it's better if you get on your captors good side." The rest were terrified after hearing this, and they all chose there own, hoping they would have reasonably good luck. The little girl got death by drowning, the boy got death by gunshot, the older woman was more unlucky than the seven year old before her and got death by poison. The last one to pick was the middle aged man and he got death by strangulation.

"Ready to go?" Spero said while getting up, the clock said around thirteen minutes had passed.

"Of course," he answered quickly. He wanted the Grakiums to be free but he still wanted to do it his way and he had to do that only if Forza's plan didn't work. So inside him, he wanted it to fail. Spero, who now had faith in Forza was sure it would work. The two of them left the house, each thinking very different things.

The Controller stood up and admired his work, that young man who had been pestering him was dead. He had decided to use the acid, it was much quicker but hurt the same amount, and it cleaned all the skin off the bones. Forza and Martha looked like they were going to be sick, they couldn't look away during it, and could only close their eyes to blink so they had seen the entire thing. The Doctor appeared to be absolutely horrified, as did his family members. Especially the younger children, who were sobbing uncontrollably. Siate who would die last, according to the pieces of paper couldn't bare it, she had always been sensitive and her older brother's end had been a gory one. She didn't cry loudly but was trembling with fear and desperately didn't want to see the rest of her family die. Vigilare turned to her, "Just think, four more to watch." He smirked and began to prepare the death by drowning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

I'm sorry this one was kinda short too but when it's the last one I'll try to make it really long. Also sorry that this is a little more... Nasty, than the other chapters but I kinda thought it would be good to show how... Cruel, Vigilare can be. Anyway, please R&R!


	30. More Prisoners?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the chapters, except the one's I created.

Thank you very much everyone who reviews or has reviewed this fic. XD

Also parts in this fic which are in Spero's P.O.V will be in italics.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

_Lot handed me the piece of metal that was sorta like a sword, we went to a place where I knew there was a camera an' a bug next to it. I didn't think the Controller would be watching but I figured if we said a few things about over throwin' him and maybe said his real name he would notice. Cause Forza had said he musta had something to pick his name up since when he'd shouted Vigilare he'd noticed him straight away. Forza had told us what to do but I'm not a good actor so it was hard to sound convincing, I thought Lot'd be good at it though since he normally sounds angry anyway. _

"_Here's what we do General! We destroy all these stupid cam'ras an' bugs then it'll be easier to over throw that bastard!" I shouted, the words came out easier than I thought, maybe because I wanted to do that anyway. The only problem was I couldn't really smash the camera or bug cause then he would hear or see us. So I had to think of reasons to keep talkin' and hoping he'd hear it. I'm not that smart so it wasn't easy._

The Master who was enjoying the Doctor's distressed expression heard a faint beeping coming from one of his son's computers. He turned his head so he could see what it was, a warning sign was on it's screen, saying; 'Warning: Threat of destruction of cameras and bugs detected.' The Master had to admit, it was impressive how well these computers were made. "Vigilare, I think you might have more prisoners soon," he said calmly.

The Controller stopped what he was doing and got up, "Huh?" He walked up to it and read the warning sign. He turned to Forza and Martha, their expressions had became more desperate. Vigilare clicked keys on the computer, "Looks like you'll have more company guys!"

_He spotted us, it was probably the words like destroy bugs an' cam'ras. I trusted Forza but I couldn't help being scared, I mean if it went wrong he'd kill us! Lot, I don't think trusts him but he doesn't seem afraid, then again he's to 'tough' for that. "Your going to destroy all my bugs and cameras? I can easily stop you!" The Controller said, he always sounds so high an' mighty when he's talkin' over the speaker. I hadn't heard him speak face to face though. Lot couldn't resist swearing and shouting at him, I don't wanna repeat what he said. The Controller just snickered at him which made 'im even angrier! _

_Soon after that, he made us slowly disappear, it was creepy, I could see my body get transparent then turn invisible. I didn't know what to expect, I KNEW that Forza and Martha were alive. Anyway, I hoped that me and the General would be okay by the end of this. _

Thank you to Maz Kazama, YAXON and Gaaraofthesandvillage for helping me with the end of this fic, cause you see it's pretty near the end. Somewhere around three to five chapters to go. I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry : (

Please don't mention it in reviews... I PROMISE (I know I say this a lot but I'm serious!) The next one will be longer and also the last one will obviously be the longest in the fic!


	31. Crisis

CHAPTER THIRTY

"They'll be here soon so I have to..." Vigilare muttered to himself, clicking a few words into the computer, "I have to make a shield or something to protect us, they have a weapon so it's dangerous..." The Master decided to taunt the Doctor some more, he knew that his nemesis would obviously be upset, "At least you won't be bored Doctor! And this is just the start!"

To his surprise the Doctor smiled and even laughed a little, "No I won't be bored at all."

The Master blinked, he knew he must've been planning something, "What's so funny?" The last time he'd asked that Martha had explained a plan which had later defeated him, he definitely didn't want that to happen again.

The Doctor just continued to smile and didn't reply, much to the Master anger, "Tell me right now! I demand you tell me!" Vigilare had finished setting up a rather strong force field around the area where Spero and Lot would appear. "What's wrong?" He asked, even if the Master hadn't been shouting at the Doctor it would've been obvious to tell he was upset.

"Their planning something! I know it!" The Master insisted not bothering to break eye contact with the Doctor. Forza glanced at Martha, he couldn't say anything in case they heard but gave her a small smile. Martha had expected the Doctor to catch on, even though they hadn't told him anything.

"It's not to late to send them back you know," Vigilare said, talking about Spero and the General. The Master hesitated to come to a decision, although he knew there were risks in letting them appear he desperately wanted to. And anyway, Vigilare had put a force field around where they would appear so it wasn't as if they could do anything, the Doctor couldn't have a good plan because of the situation he was in anyway. "It doesn't matter, let them try their plan!" He said hatefully.

A minute after that Spero and the General appeared in front of the Master, Vigilare and their 'audience'. A light grey circle was covering them, neither of them had expected that. The Master had shaken off any anger and acted smug again, mainly because he didn't want to act worried or frustrated in front of the Doctor or anyone else really. The Controller grinned at the Glickor family, "You've got more company guys!" Spero was still wielding the sword but let himself smile at the tied up Forza and Martha, he was sure the plan was going to work.

"So... I need that sword, you could hurt somebody with it," Vigilare said while walking up to them.

"That's the point!" Lot snapped angrily.

The Controller clapped his hands together in sudden realization, "Your that General! The one, the one who was in charge of Grakium's army! You helped build this base right?! Good work by the way." General Tare growled threateningly much to the Controller's delight. Forza willed Vigilare to stop annoying him, it was hard enough to keep Lot under control without his taunting.

Spero handed the sword to the General, "Why'd you do that? It's not like he can do anything with it."

The Master glanced at the Doctor who smiled pleasantly back at him, "You forgot something Master." The younger Grakium reached into his pocket, the Master suddenly realized what the Doctor had been smiling about. "Oh no, no, no, no way!" He screamed in frustration.

Vigilare raised an eyebrow but then gasped in horror when he saw the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Forza sighed in relief, he knew it had worked, Martha giggled jovially while the Glickor family remained confused but knew that something very good must have been happening.

Forza had taught Spero how to use it, he pressed down on one of the buttons and a blue light zapped the main computer and the force field flickered and died out. Vigilare immediately ran up to his computer, trying desperately to restore it, but to his dismay Spero had completely broken it. "No!" He yelled, "You couldn't have!" Spero turned the screwdriver and pointed it at another computer, the one which secured the Doctor in his cell. The Doctor saw himself de-materialize and then within a matter of seconds appear in the room. The Master ran up to Spero, only to be stopped by Lot pressing the metal into his neck, "I know your not the Controller but that won't stop me from killing you if your on his side."

Ahhhh another chapter, thirty chapters! Thanks everyone for supporting me! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.


	32. Hit But Miss

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the one's I created.

Parts of this will be in Forza's P.O.V, these bits will be in bold.

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

The Master who had tensed up, cautiously let himself go, he knew that Lot wasn't loyal to the Doctor but he had a strong feeling that his oldest nemesis wouldn't stand and watch him have his throat cut. He was right, the Doctor immediately began to try to reason with the General. "Listen, I know that these people made your lives terrible, well more than that. Anyway, think about it, if you kill him then you'll be a murderer too." The Doctor said, trying his best to convince him, he didn't know very much about the people on this planet or even what they were subjected too. Lot didn't budge the sword even a millimeter, "So? I'm in the army, I've killed before to defend the lives of my people. This is no different!"

Forza could understand his line of thought, but that didn't mean he agreed with it. "Killing in battle is completely different General! People fight in wars because they have no other option! You have a option, if you let them live then the Doctor'll find somewhere to keep them and help them!"

The Controller didn't want his dad to die but couldn't stand what Forza had just said, "Help?! I don't need help! 'And keep them'?! You make us sound like pets!" He retorted angrily. The Doctor groaned, Vigilare really wasn't helping the situation. "You heard him! He doesn't need help!" The Master grimaced, from experience, he learned in a situation it was better not to say anything and just let the Doctor get you out of it. Not argue with your way out. You let them say what they want to then once they've convinced the person trying to kill you, then you find a way to escape. Lot seemed on the verge of doing it, he didn't think he'd have much luck talking his way out of it. He turned to the Doctor who was thinking of a convincing argument to put forward. "Ah!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Your the main military leader on this planet! If you kill him, then what happens after that? Think how much trouble it would be for your army if you were to go to jail! Their reputation would plummet!"

The General actually hesitated and the blade wavered from being pressed against the Master's neck and being closer to Lot. "H-Hang on, isn't the penalty for murder death on this planet?" Forza pointed out.

The Doctor pointed at him and nodded agreeing, "See? Your people, or army at least would definitely suffer!" The Master sighed in relief, the Doctor had done it.

Lot did have an answer for this though, "I'd gladly get executed if I get to kill these two!"

"But why? You shouldn't throw away your life!" The Doctor asked.

"Because of him," he pointed the sword in the Controller's direction, "my life was a living hell!"

"But he's not the Controller! He wasn't the one who ruled over you for a year!" Vigilare, who was facing his now broken computer was trying his best not to lose his temper but the Doctor was practically asking him to kill him over the Master. Although he desperately didn't want the Master to die he wasn't about to give up his life for him.

**The General didn't listen, he swung at the Master. But he didn't hit him, it was very close though, I think everyone in the room's heart must have skipped a beat. Although it wasn't luck, Lot is an expert on weapons, I assume he would be since he's a General. He didn't miss him but he didn't hit him, I know that sounds impossible but the Master still had a kind of 'back up plan'. Just as he saw the General swinging the sword at him he put his hand in his pocket and he de-materialized. He didn't disappear but he became partly transparent and obviously impossible to hurt. **

**Vigilare must have caught on straight away since he started to panic, he knew what was happening. So did I and I think the Doctor and Martha did too. To be honest I actually felt sorry for him. **

"No! You can't do this!" Vigilare cried, "T-The plan!"

The Master shrugged but was smirking slightly. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have a back up plan? Just in case something like this happened?"

"But, but, I..." he said quieter then shouted, "I spent years of my life on it! You can't do this to me!" The Master was fading out, just before he disappeared he turned to the Doctor and sneered, "I told you ages ago Doctor, I win."

Please R&R! I THINK this chapter was longer but I don't know. I've got a sorta mental plan on the next one, like what happens in it and I'm pretty sure that it'll be the longest chapter, except the last one maybe.


	33. Lost?

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

The Doctor reached out at the Master's disappearing body, "No! Wait!" His nemesis was already gone when he'd got close enough to grab at him. The Doctor could remember the Master saying that as he was dying on the Valiant, but he'd thought the Master had meant a victory over him since he had made him cry over him. And begged the Master to regenerate, and had forced him to live with being the only Time Lord left. But now it was obvious that wasn't what he'd meant at all.

Vigilare watched in horror as his father abandoned him, he had spent four years of his life on this plan. He didn't like working with people but he had, and now he regretted it, he may have been enjoyed it but thinking it over, it wasn't worth it. Maybe it was just because he was panicking. True he'd spent over a year in complete power over two planets but almost three years of preparing and planning seemed like a lot.

Lot cursed out loud angrily and flung the sword against the ground. Spero was just as frustrated but wasn't nearly so vocal about it, Martha and Forza, who could have done nothing to prevent it were feeling rather unhinged about the situation. Vigilare, who was possibly the most distraught, fell into one of his chairs and buried his face into his hands. He had to try and think of another plan, within a few minutes. Despite feeling doubtful, the fact his ill educated brother had done that made him feel much more confident about it, he'd improvise if it came to it.

The Doctor, after recovering from the Master's departure, turned to the Controller. Who was sitting, slumped in the other side of the room. "It's over Controller," he announced calmly while approaching him, "You've lost."

Vigilare glared at him, "So have you. You couldn't stop him could you? You have no idea what he's going to do."

The Doctor continued walking, "Do you?"

The Controller raised his head so he could look at the Doctor and sneered, "I wouldn't tell you even if I did. I don't care what he does next."

"He betrayed you. You don't have to protect him."

The Controller growled and stood up quickly and angrily. "I'm not!"

"Really?" The Doctor asked, the calmness of him made the Controller even more frustrated. He had been upset before he'd started talking to him but now he was much more angry about it.

Vigilare strode up to him, meeting him half way across the room. "Stop acting like your superior to me. I could kill you, right now." He threatened, fingering something in his pocket. To be honest, he didn't like using the weapon in his pocket, it was dangerous. Any weapon is dangerous, that was the point of them, if a gun was safe it would be useless. But this one was dangerous, even for it's wielder, if anything went wrong he probably wouldn't even live to regret it.

Ahhhh, chapter done. Sorry it's short. I'll try to make future chapters longer. Thank you to my reviewers and please R&R again! Please don't mention length in reviews...

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the ones I created.


	34. Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the ones I created.

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Vigilare tightly wrapped his hand around the object in his pocket, he had actually wanted to kill the Doctor using it, but the thought of making a mistake and what could happen to him made him shudder. "You could kill me?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, he had to be careful. Since he was upset it was better not to make him too angry. "Yes!" The Controller snapped immediately.

**The Controller answered very quickly, and angrily. I couldn't back off now, then he'd take advantage of me, I had to be confident, even a little taunting. But not to much. I have to be in control but calm. "If I were you," I scratched my head a little, mainly to appear more relaxed, I was though. I thought of a way to trap him. The only problem was I didn't know exactly how he would react, it was a big risk. "I really, really, REALLY wouldn't." Vigilare appeared confused, and curios, "And why is that?"**

**I turned to the younger Grakium before answering, "Throw me my screwdriver." **

Spero threw it and the Doctor caught it then pointed it at Vigilare, "What's stopping the General from killing you just now?"

The Controller took a step back and glanced at Lot, "The fact his sword is on the floor." The Controller sneered and General Tare picked it up immediately. "Well, now it's the thing in my pocket. I could kill everyone in this room, right, now." He said more confidently.

The Doctor shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. If you kill me, who can stop him from killing you? Forza and Martha aren't able to do anything just now." The Controller blinked, thinking it over, he was glad he'd pointed that out. But it didn't really stop his plans for more than a minute. Although, he had to change his plans slightly but as long as the end results were the same that didn't matter to him.

He planned out a path way which was safest, murmuring to himself as he drew it out mentally. The Doctor, and everyone else in the room couldn't help notice this. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," he replied, not stopping or releasing the object in his pocket. He finished a few seconds and turned to the Doctor, "How exactly are you going to stop him from killing me? If he chooses to."

"Don't under estimate my sonic screwdriver, but I'm not planning on letting you go through with whatever your plotting."

The Controller didn't seem convinced, "Oh? I think you will." He snickered and turned to the direction of the prisoners and sprinted.

The Doctor and Vigilare had been standing near the center in of the room, the tied up Forza and Martha were to their right. Spero and Lot were diagonal from but near to the Controller's left, the Glickor family were practically directly to his left. The General, Spero and the Doctor chased after him almost immediately, and if it was for a long distance they would have caught him almost definitely but since it was only about 20 meters and he had a head start it wasn't that difficult. He skidded to a halt and knelt near the prisoners, Siate was the closest to him. He took out a metal cylindrical tube and quickly twirled it's top open, lifting it a few inches above her head. "Remember that acid I told you about Doctor?"

Short again... Sorry guys... But please R&R!


	35. Throw!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters except the ones I created.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

"Oh no, no you won't," the Doctor breathed, his eyes meeting the terrified Grakium who would die if he tried to stop him. The Controller smirked, "If anyone tries to be a hero and, oh I don't know..." He glared at Lot, "Attempts to do something very stupid will end up with her dying pretty nastily." The Doctor brushed back his hair still frustrated he'd allowed Vigilare to be in such a good position. "Don't do this Controller," he almost pleaded, "it'll just be harder to get out of this." Vigilare tipped the flask slightly more, enjoying the Doctor's eyes widen in worry.

"Your wrong, it'll be much easier to 'get out of' if I do this," he smirked lifting the flask back up so it was straighter.

Forza turned his head to Martha, "What are we meant to do? Sit here and watch him kill her?" He whispered.

"We don't have much of a choice," she replied, whispering too, "the Doctor's stopped people in situations like this before. He can do it again."

Forza watched anxiously, "I really hope so..."

Vigilare could see Lot hold on tightly to the sword like piece of metal, he tilted his head to the side, smirking slightly. "You wouldn't would you? Being a loyal Grakium Soldier..." The General growled threateningly but knew he couldn't risk it. Spero and everyone else sighed in relief at this. "I thought so!" He continued jovially.

The Doctor breathed out slowly, "Why are you still doing this Controller? If you escape you'll be caught eventually and it probably won't end well for you. What's the point in you doing this?"

The Controller rolled his eyes, "Did you honestly expect me to just hand myself over Doctor?"

"Not really but, come on! Think about it!" He retorted.

The Controller made an amused noise, "I have!"

The General clenched his free fist, he had never wanted to kill someone so badly. The Grakium government (once it was restored) would never execute him for doing his duty, protecting they're citizens. He couldn't risk killing that girl though, or her family, but he wondered if her death would be worth his. Still, he knew that if he could kill the Controller a few deaths would be worth it but Lot just couldn't do it morally. For him killing Vigilare was completely different than causing the deaths of innocents. And anyway if he didn't kill the Controller he'd escape then millions of other people might be killed. He deeply wished he could think of a way to kill him without harming Siate, the only thing he could do was hope for was that Vigilare would let his guard down.

The Controller used his other hand to point at his desk drawer. "My vortex manipulator is in there, it's got isometric controls so don't even think of trying to escape unless you want electrocuted! Oh, and if you use the sonic screwdriver Doctor I'll kill her, just throw it to me." The Doctor reluctantly walked over to the drawer, he knew he had to give it to him, and if he had luck. He might manage to think up a plan, if only he had a little inspiration. Unfortunately, it was General Tare who thought of one first. It occurred to him when the Doctor threw the vortex manipulator to the Controller, who caught it. And it was all to do with a word Vigilare had said, 'throw.'

Vigilare grinned when he caught it, soon pressing buttons with his free hand. His other still holding the flask filled with deadly acid. He had to be very careful when handling it, one drop would give you a serious burn, if he spilled it and any went on him, it made him shiver thinking about it. The Controller, who had created it, knew that the acid wouldn't burn through metal which was what the walls and floors were made of. That made it worse, if he spilled any of it the acid would just spread. Which was bad, very bad. But not as bad as what he saw just after catching the vortex manipulator, it made him feel immediately terrified.

Please R&R!


	36. No!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except the one's I created.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

The Controller's instincts told him to dodge, just like anyone's would have, but unfortunately he immediately froze up, and it all happened so fast anyway. Although, he did have just enough time to realize that he had forgot something in his plan and it was so obvious. Then it all seemed to late as a horrible pain struck him just below his right shoulder and that arm. Vigilare looked at the sword now lying, blood stained, and the vortex manipulator had been let go of, not voluntarily though.

He just managed to stop himself from screaming in pain and frustration but crouched into a ball shape, cursing furiously at the General, the Doctor and everyone else in the room. The General felt immense satisfaction, even as Spero shouted at him. "What did you do Lot?!" The younger Grakium asked, clearly taken by surprise. Forza appeared equally shocked, "We agreed you wouldn't do this General!" He yelled, betrayal clearly in his voice.

"I haven't killed him," Lot coolly replied.

"But you've injured him! Badly! What if he bleeds to death?" Forza asked, Lot didn't answer, he just shrugged.

Vigilare clutched onto his wound, ignoring the pain that came with doing that, he didn't want to die. And lying on the floor bleeding to death wasn't very dignified. The Doctor approached cautiously, the Controller defensively growled. "I still have the acid!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Careful you don't spill it," he said tilting his head to the side. Vigilare glanced at the flask, he was now holding it between his left index and middle finger, it was teetering dangerously. "Let me have it," the Doctor asked, not yet putting his hand out. He couldn't grow a new hand like when he'd battled the Sycorax if it was burned badly.

Forza knew the Doctor was playing a very dangerous game, he also knew the Controller had proven to be very stubborn on this plan, whatever it was. "Martha, did he ever tell you what the plan was," he whispered as quietly as he possibly could.

Martha shook her head slightly, "No." They watched as the Doctor walked forward a few more careful steps. The Doctor could see Vigilare's growing distress, he needed to finish this quickly, the wound was quite deep and he was losing a fair amount of blood. Also, there was still the danger of Lot.

The Doctor didn't need to worry about Lot at that moment, he was satisfied. The General had come to a conclusion, he wouldn't kill the Controller, he really wanted to but maybe making him suffer was better. And if he does die, it would be slow. Siate, and the remainder of her family, had Vigilare quite near them, especially Siate, it wasn't pleasant, especially for a girl who had always been rather squeamish. The Controller glared at the Doctor, his breathing getting heavier, "No."

"However you look at it Controller, you've lost," The Doctor replied, "Just end it here."

"No! I refuse!" Vigilare snapped, reaching with his wounded arm for the Vortex Manipulator. It ended in vain when the pain became to much.

"Come on Controller, let me help," the Doctor said, half pleading, he couldn't let another Time Lord die. Spero who had stayed pretty quiet during these events gulped, he had no idea what the Controller would do next, and although he hated Vigilare more than anyone else, he didn't want to watch him die. But then again, if he lived and escaped many more people would probably be killed. Spero was so caught up in his thoughts he hardly even moved during it. "I said no!" Vigilare retorted, he was beginning to get very tired.

CHAPTER 35 IS DONE! That one took me ages... Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, as well as it taking me long to write my Internet broke down on the 28th! I **THINK **the next chapter will be the last or the chapter after that. But the next one will be a long sorta endish one and depending on what I feel like the next one (if I decide to write it) will be a short one. So, please R&R!


	37. The End, Currently

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, except the one's I created.

Parts in italics are the letter.

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Vigilare tried to think, he had to. He wouldn't allow himself to be 'helped' by the Doctor, but he couldn't even reach the Vortex Manipulator and what if the acid spilled? The Controller considered his options; lie on the floor and die. No. Make a dash which would probably go horribly wrong. No. Throw the acid at the Doctor. Tempting. But, if he done that, Lot would be able to do anything to him. And he was pretty sure it would be hard to avoid the acid if it spread. The Doctor leaned down to his height, "I can help you."

"Shut up!" Vigilare barked, pushing himself up with the injured arm, "I'm not finished yet..."

Forza, although he honestly hated what the Controller had done actually felt sorry for him. It was just because of his desperation though. And the fact their 'father' had abandoned him. Spero noticed they were still tied to the chairs and quickly went to they're aid once he'd stopped being engrossed in his thoughts. Untying the knots he whispered to Martha and Forza, "You think he's gonna die?"

Martha was taken aback by his bluntness. "What?"

"He's bleedin' a lot and I don't think he'll take any help from the Doctor d'you?"

Forza glanced at the Controller for a few seconds before turning back to Spero, "To be honest... I don't know."

The Doctor jumped back suddenly, taken by surprise, "Vigilare!" Green coloured liquid flew at him dangerously. The Controller jerked in agony, quick movement hurt, and even worse he had MISSED. He managed to stay stable on the arm a few more seconds then it buckled, making him land with a thud onto the floor, back to the position he'd started in.

The Doctor was sitting, lying slightly back, shuffling away from the spreading, dangerous liquid. Lot acted quickly, realizing that if the liquid touched Vigilare, and it was quite close to doing so he'd die. He wanted him to die, but not that easily. If the Controller was going to die, he wanted to do it. With a few quick steps he reached an acid free area but close enough to Vigilare. The Controller's eyes widened slightly as he stared up at the General. "Come to speed it up?" Vigilare hissed, attempting to sound threatening but to disgust, he sounded terrified.

Lot must have known that to since he smirked triumphantly, "No, actually I'm saving you..." He brought a leg back and kicked the Controller expertly out of the acids pathway. Vigilare landed, just successfully managing to stifle any whimpers or yelps and turn them into cursing and growls.

Vigilare, after he had finished damning General Tare, noticed the Vortex Manipulator which was in puddle of acid. He knew that if he was going to try use it, it was likely he'd get some nasty burns. Even if his sleeve just landed in it. But he needed it. Another unpleasant thought came into his mind, what if it couldn't withstand the acid? He'd be stuck. Lot reached for the sword, he'd made him suffer and if he went to far, he would be just as bad as Vigilare, at least in his mind. The Doctor realized quickly what the General was planning. "No! No, no, no! Don't!" He grabbed Lot's arm, using two hands for one of the General's arms. Despite that he struggled to keep his grip. "Believe me, you don't want to."

"Oh I do!" The General snarled.

Spero decided, that since he was almost finished untying Martha and Forza he should help as well. Not that he thought he'd be able stop Lot. "You can get out yourself?" He asked. Spero didn't really wait for an answer, and ran, grabbing hold of the General's other arm. "Calm down Tare! You'll get'n loads of trouble if you kill him!" The teenager attempted to reason with him, he wasn't a weak person but Lot was an extremely strong one. Easily, the General tore his arm away from the Doctor's grasp, pointing the tip of the sword at Vigilare's throat. "I've already said, it would be worth it!" The Controller swallowed anxiously, his situation wasn't getting any better. Siate who was near him at the time, due to her shackles, covered her eyes. Probably expecting gore. The Controller couldn't help glancing up at the Doctor, "Going to allow this?" He smirked, although it was entirely an act.

The Doctor reattached himself to Lot's arm, "He doesn't have to die, I can make sure he'll never harm anyone again." Vigilare would have made another sarcastic remark but he was sure that wouldn't be very wise. Since a sword was at his throat and in the hands of a man holding a grudge. "You don't seem that kind of person Doctor, if you do imprison him. What will happen? He'll escape or just take advantage of you." The Controller groaned, it was obvious he would but he was hoping the Doctor wouldn't consider that. The Doctor shrugged, "Maybe he'll try, but I promise you, I won't let him okay?" Lot temporally turned his head to the Doctor, instead of at Vigilare.

"If he does escape it will be your fault! And, if he comes back here after escaping and I survive. I'm going to hold you responsible!" He threatened.

The Doctor thought it over for just a moment before replying, "Okay."

Meanwhile, on the floor, Vigilare was very gingerly inching towards the vortex manipulator, he couldn't be caught. The Doctor had sounded confident it would be impossible to escape or take advantage of him, he would rather risk burning his arm off and escape. He cursed inside himself, if only he was a few inches taller he would've been able to reach it at that moment. Forza, who had always been observant, and Martha who was reasonably intelligent were both watching what was going on and found it easy to see that the Controller was moving. Forza was the first to notice it, despite not wanting him to be impaled by the sword Lot was carrying, he couldn't let him escape. "He's escaping!!"

Forza maneuvered under the now loose ropes, as did Martha and they attempted to try and subdue Vigilare. Everything moved quickly. Lot turned around, struggling slightly since two people had to hold onto him. He managed to just nick the back of the Controller since he had moved. Now the Doctor and Spero were hoping by stopping the General, Vigilare would live but because of Martha and Forza he wouldn't escape. It was a risk though. Vigilare flinched at the unexpected cut, but was to desperate to stop, Forza and Martha were getting closer rapidly, he had to just go for it. The Controller reached his hand over the acid puddle, fumes burning his sleeve and his forearm, again he couldn't let that stop him. He pushed the teleport button and within a few seconds he was gone.

Later, as everyone had gotten over the shock he had escaped, Spero had announced the planet's freedom and the Doctor (with the aid of his sonic screwdriver) freed Siate and her family they went they're separate ways. Lot went back to Grakium, and being in charge of the army, the Doctor couldn't really find him morally guilty of anything. He thought he was a little to violent but in the end he was trying to protect his planet. Spero stayed a little longer so he could say goodbye to his saviors. Siate and her family thanked them but had to go and see the old man who had been tricked into thinking they had died. The Doctor watched, satisfied on the monitor as they were reunited.

"Your goin'?" Spero asked.

"I suppose, it was nice to meet you Spero," Forza said, slightly sadly. The Doctor had an idea, he reached into his pocket and took out his trusty sonic screwdriver again. "Do you have a mobile phone Spero?" He inquired. Spero nodded, and took out a devise similar to a 21st century flip phone. The Doctor grinned and after a few seconds of working on it handed it back, "Here, now tell him your number Forza and you type it in."

"07765789901," he said confused, watching Spero type it into his contacts.

"I changed it so he can contact you via text or phone call," the Doctor explained, "now come on, we've got to go." They said they're final goodbyes and Forza and Martha joined the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside," the Doctor explained, noticing Forza's surprise. "So what date was it when you left?"

"The 19th of October, 2023." He replied.

"And place?"

"Well, I don't know the name of the beach so, Forrest Street in England, is this like a big version of the vortex manipulator?" Forza asked, trying to take everything in.

"Yup, Martha are you going back home or staying for a while?" The Doctor said, answering a question while asking a new one.

Martha thought about it, "I think I'll hang around a bit, I want to have a good adventure after that." The Doctor smiled, "Oh that's good, got just the place. Ah, here we are!" The TARDIS landed in her destination successfully, "Thank you for everything Forza, you were brilliant. Couldn't have done it without you!"

Forza frowned, "But they both escaped. Wait a minute, what did that letter say? I saw you get it from Vigilare's drawer."

The Doctor turned slightly more serious, "Oh, it doesn't matter. I don't think you really want to know anyway! And I couldn't have stopped them doing this plan they had without you, they escaped but they won't be able to get far." He opened the TARDIS door, "So thanks!"

Forza knew that if the Doctor didn't want to tell him he shouldn't ask but it was annoying, his curiosity wanted to know. But he ignored it this time, "Thank you too Doctor, maybe I'll see you again?"

"Hopefully, bye. Have a good life Forza!" As Forza walked out the TARDIS he soon heard a loud groaning and turned around. They were leaving.

"So Doctor what did the letter say?" Martha asked, "Can you tell me?"

The Doctor, while setting coordinates looked up at her, "I suppose, if you really want to..." He handed her the letter out of his pocket, "Here. Agatha Christie here we come!" Martha took the letter, it was a bit old looking, she unfolded it and uncreased it a little. It read-

_Dear Vigilare,_

_I've been watching you for a few months, it is obvious who I should choose. I need your help in a plan I've been thinking over for a long time. Enclosed is something called a 'Vortex Manipulator', it will help you. After reading this, if you don't believe me set the coordinates to 1QZ-2349/HD. _

_You may have been told this by your so called parents are just adoptive ones, they got told you were an orphaned child after your parents were killed in a car accident when you were six months old. They also may have told you this. These are lies. _

_This is the truth- Your my son. I know that's sudden but believe me. There was a race called the Time Lords, they lived on a planet called Galifrey. There was a Time War and they all died apart from me (who escaped) and a man called the Doctor who defeated our enemies (the Daleks) by burning Galifrey. He is my arch enemy. He travels in something called a TARDIS. It looks like a blue police box. You are half Time Lord, and as my son I need you to help me capture the Doctor and do the following..._

_Go to the planet the coordinates are set for, the planet is called Grakium._

_You will need to gain complete control over the planet, once you arrive to the planet, press the blue button and the second smallest black one and a holograph of me will appear to give you instructions on how to take over._

_Once you have taken over wait a year and one day, build up the natives' fear of you and then announce you want to find a man called the Doctor, describe him the way I did to you. _

_Once you have the Doctor imprison him and wait for me. I will tell you how to do the rest of the plan once I arrive. _

_It is difficult to tell you ALL the little details but Grakium is in a certain area in the universe in the perfect position to Earth for a massive universal war which we will win. You can take over another planet to handle your accounting. How will I take over Earth? This is where you brother Forza comes in, I will kidnap him. He is unlike you, Forza has a family life in university trying to get a respectable job. Half Time Lord's can regenerate 6 times and I need those. If I take over his body and use his position I can easily get a lot of power on Earth without any suspicion. If you do this I can promise you a long, good life. Money, power, control and the universe will be your's. Deal?_

_P.S You should have a Time Lord name, The Controller suits you._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_The Master/Your father_

_**THE END**_

The end of part one! I am planning on writing a sequel/prequel. I know some things seem quite confusing and don't make sense but everything (will hopefully if I write it well enough) will become clear in the sequel. Just because it's finished please keep reviewing and also if you want to read the sequel! There will be one written by me, and another co-written by YAXON.

The co-written one will come first. Thank you everyone for your support! Koschei966


End file.
